The Two Captains: Brothers in Time
by LadyDeb1970
Summary: Ninth in the Birthright series: Someone has been capturing veterans in the Southwest. That was their first mistake. But capturing Jack Harkness and Steve Rogers, thus involving Torchwood and the Avengers? That will be their final mistake.
1. The Hardest Part of Surveillance

Author's Notes: As promised, here's the beginning of '_The Two Captains: Brothers in Time_.' I'm not entirely sure yet how long it will be … as long as it's necessary to tell the story, I suppose. As mentioned in the disclaimer, the Nevada contingent may show up … that'll largely depend on them. I learned the hard way that Rassilon has his own opinions on how things should be done. For that matter, so does Suzie. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Captain Jack Harkness, Esther Drummond, Dr. Owen Harper, Rex Matheson, and all things Torchwood do not belong to me. They are the property of Russell T. Davies, the BBC, and Starz Studios. There's a possibility that the Nevada contingent (Rassilon, Ianto, Tosh, and Suzie) will show up, but as to that, I'm making no promises. By the same token. Captain Steve Rogers (aka Captain America), Tony Stark (Iron Man), Thor, Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Natasha Romanov (the Black Widow), Dr. Bruce Banner (The Incredible Hulk), Odin, Frigga, and Loki (because the last three may show up as well) belong to Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, and Norse mythology. Anyone else whom you don't recognize (the wannabe, his minions, and the Tregarths) belong to me. I don't mind if you borrow them … just ask first, and return them to me reasonably intact.

Prologue

The Hardest Part of Surveillance

Torchwood Oklahoma underground base

July 2012

She thought, after Vera's death in the module … after nursing Jack back to health … after almost dying herself … that she saw the worst of Torchwood. _No_. No, this wasn't Torchwood's fault. She couldn't get into the habit of blaming Torchwood for what was actually the way the world and the universe operated. Blaming Torchwood for people's bad behavior was like the citizens of a given city blaming the police for criminal activity. The difference wasn't a change in the situation, but a change in your perception of it.

None of which helped Esther Drummond now, as she listened to her lover and friend and boss being hurt. Someone was hurting Jack, and she could only stand here and listen. Could do nothing to help him, nothing to ease even the slightest discomfort. That alone was bad enough, because she wanted to hurt someone in kind. But even worse were the cheers she could hear, nearly drowning out Jack's pained sounds. There were people who took pleasure in the infliction of pain, and others who took pleasure in watching it. She knew this, of course. But it was entirely different when the person who was being hurt was someone whom she … someone who mattered to her. At last, the whoops and catcalls died away, and the only things she heard was Jack's harsh breathing and a squishing sound … after several moments of listening, Esther nodded to herself. Mud. That was right. It was raining in that part of Oklahoma.

"What do you have so far?" Rex asked softly and Esther raised her hand, listening intently. Rex, surprisingly enough, didn't say anything else, instead waiting as patiently as he could for her to respond. There was a thump (body hitting the ground) and a pained moan, followed by footsteps across a metallic surface. Maybe a truck? That made sense. She could vaguely hear two men, maybe three, talking in low tones as they walked away. The footsteps stopped, and then began once more. Jack cried out, before coughing harshly.

Someone said weakly, "Leave him alone!" There was the sound of flesh connecting with flesh, and then a thunk. Sounded a bit like the thunk Lucas made when his head smacked against a wall. So, someone was struck in the face and then their head hit the wall. And that someone was trying to protect Jack. The footsteps began once more, followed by a metallic clanging … a door shutting. A truck? Esther began writing down her observations. There was a rustling, another pained moan, and then the voice from before whispered, "Hang on, pal, it's gonna be all right. Name's Steve … you?"

"Jack. Yeah. Yeah, we're gonna be fine. Oh God," Jack gasped, and Esther's fingers tightened around her pen. It took a conscious effort to stop tightening those fingers … after all, she didn't want ink all over her fingers. Jack continued as the truck started up, "You seem familiar. We met before?" As Esther continued to write down her observations, Rex pulled up a chair and booted up his work station. Neither of them could hear Steve's response, but they did hear Jack observe, "What do you think, we're traveling east?" Esther smiled viciously. Whoever had both Jack and this Steve had no idea what they just unleashed … and if all went well, they wouldn't know until it was entirely too late. Esther was in Torchwood long enough to realize that things rarely went according to plan … which was why the more information she had, the more Carlyon and Sophia could come up with a back-up plan.

"Yeah. Not gonna ask how you know that," Steve murmured. There was another pained gasp, and Steve added, "Lie still. Those three dopes did a number on you. I'm surprised you're even conscious at this point." That made two of them, although that begged the question. Steve evidently saw the assault on Jack. How? Were there windows? Or did he peek out of the open door? Esther wrote down that question, because if he looked out of a door … why didn't he try to escape? After a moment, Steve added, "These bozos don't know it, but they just made their last mistake." There was a cold note of satisfaction, one that Rex evidently heard as well, because he looked up from what he was doing to stare at Esther. Especially when Steve added, "People will be coming for me. My unit."

Jack made a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and cough, replying, "You and me, both. By the way, I'm Captain Jack Harkness." Rex rolled his eyes, both at Jack's introduction and at the obviously flirtatious note. Esther rolled her eyes at Rex's rolled eyes, provoking a smile from her former supervisor. Esther, however, didn't smile. Instead, she focused on every breath, on every clue she could wring from listening to Jack. When she and Jack first became intimate, she hadn't realized how useful it would become, the things she learned about while their bodies were entwined. She learned just as much during their times of intimacy as she did while she was caring for him after he was shot.

However, Steve's next words drove all of that out of her mind. He murmured, "Captain Steven Rogers. Cap works too." Rex stared over at her. Captain Steven Rogers. That was the real name of Captain America. Esther returned Rex's gaze steadily, and he nodded. The voice print he'd taken of Steve matched the voice print in their records for Captain America. Those boneheads had taken Captain America. A few minutes earlier, Steve stated that their captors just made their last mistake. He was one hundred percent correct. Whoever was behind these disappearances attracted the attention of both Torchwood and the Avengers. Neither group would take the abduction of their captain well. Not well at all.

"I've made a copy of the voice print and ensured the tracker is on. Jason and Lucas are loading up the mobile units. As soon as we brief the old man, we can be on the road. We gotta do that, Esther. You know Adriane will be here monitoring World War II, and you know that she'll notify us, but we have to go," Rex murmured, putting his hand on her shoulder. Soft footfall alerted them that they weren't alone, and Esther looked up to see Owen with the last of his medical supplies in his hand and a worried expression on his thin face. At his side, holding his hand, stood Adriane. Esther swallowed hard and nodded, moving away from the console.

"I promise, Esther, I'll notify you … whether I hear anything more from Jack or if they change direction, I'll let you know. Just … just get going, okay?" Adriane said, pausing just long enough to squeeze her hands. Esther nodded once more, forcing herself to back away. It wasn't that she didn't trust Adriane (her sister, Esther's mind reminded her) … but this was Jack. And yes, he came back after dying, but … Adriane murmured, "Jack Harkness is the strongest person I've ever met, Es. And he's with Captain America, who survived seventy friggin' _years_ encased in ice. Those boners don't stand a snowball's chance in hell." Something tight in Esther's chest loosened and she was able to summon a real smile.

"As Jack would say … see ya in hell," Owen offered, and that was what Esther needed to hear. She offered him a smile, and he winked at her. With Rex and Owen at her back, Esther moved to the ladder which would take her up into the bunkhouse. Owen muttered under his breath, "I don't know what's worse, seeing Jack and Esther's love nest, and figuring out what to say to Natalie. She kissed me!" Esther rolled her eyes, even as she was grateful to him for distracting her from her fears for Jack. Yes, Natalie kissed him, but that was several weeks ago, and he certainly had no trouble talking to her at breakfast this morning!

As she listened to Rex and Owen bicker, Esther's mind drifted first to the transmission from the bar where Jack was taken, and then further back to when Jack and Carlyon learned of the disappearances. With the capture of Jack and Steve, that brought it up to fifty. In the depths of her heart, Esther begged Jack to stay as safe as he could (which, knowing Jack, wasn't safe at all) and to hold on until they got there. _Just … hold on_.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1: Patterns

Author's Notes: I should add that '_The Most Dangerous Game_' doesn't belong to me. As Jack and Adriane note, it was published in 1924, and written by Richard Edward Connell. From what I can gather, it was an influence for the wildly popular '_The Hunger Games_' (among other stories and movies). And Adriane has it to rights … it wouldn't surprise me at all if Jack would have read that when it was first published. Like Adriane, I had to read it in school … like Adriane, I found it strange, but I can't deny that it's the kind of story you never truly forget. Getting back to the summary, in this chapter, Owen makes reference to the Mercedes-Benz Citaro ambulances of Dubai, the largest ambulances in the world. These actually exist, and have since 2009. They're in the Guinness Book of World Records, with the ability to treat up to twenty people in a single ambulance. The ambulances actually look like city buses on the outside. Look it up, the pictures of the interior are incredible. You can thank the 8/2 episode of _Jeopardy_ for that … I was working on this when that clue came up. In any event, in this chapter, we have the sequence of events leading up to the mission that led to Jack being captured … Jason brings a situation to the team's attention; Agent Phil Coulson isn't at all happy about his current situation; while information is gathered and inspiration strikes.

Chapter One

Patterns

Tregarth Homestead, Oklahoma

Two weeks earlier

"All right, if there's nothing else, I think that will be enough for today … yes, Jason?" Carlyon Tregarth asked as his oldest grandson raised his pencil … actually, he raised his hand which held the pencil, but that was a matter of semantics. All eyes switched to the former soldier, and Jason swallowed hard. The entire Torchwood team was gathered in the (rarely-used) formal dining room while Ailsa was settled in for her nap … in her own room, for the first time in several months. She was finally secure enough after Wycliffe's abduction of her that she could sleep in her own room. Jason shook his head, returning his attention to the briefing.

During the last few weeks, ever since Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD came to recuperate at the Tregarth home, he'd been driving Jason absolutely batshit insane. Okay, so he wasn't the only one (that was part and parcel of being a family after all), but it did seem like Coulson was usually driving him insane. Usually, Jason was considered the more even-tempered of the Martinelli brothers, but a recuperating Agent Coulson was enough to try anyone's nerves.

To keep the older man occupied while he did what he needed to do, Jason told him about something he heard from one of the former soldiers who was helping to build the veteran's home and would be staffing it once it opened … likely by the end of August. That may have been a mistake, but … at the time it seemed like a good idea. He said now, "Sir, Agent Coulson has been investigating certain claims made by Sergeant Rollins, and he's noticed a disturbing pattern. Over the last few months, ever since the Chitauri incursion, there have been dozens of military personnel going missing. And all of the disappearances have been from military bases in the Southwest."

He had everyone's attention, he saw now. Swallowing hard, Jason continued, "At first, I thought that maybe these guys were deserters, but Agent Coulson investigated them … their profile doesn't track with a potential. They're the real deal, Grandfather, the hard-core bad-asses … sorry, ladies. They wouldn't desert. And that's the other thing … I know from my time in the Army that we're soldiers first, and our specialties second, regardless of whether we're ordinance or an office clerk. We have to be soldiers first, otherwise we're dead. But these guys … these are guys whom Agent Coulson would want to recruit to SHIELD as agents."

"Do you have those files with you, Jase, or does Phil have them?" Jack asked him, eyes reflecting concern. Jason handed the files over to the immortal captain with an internal sigh of relief. While Jason's grandfather was the patriarch of the family and the figurehead of Torchwood, Jack had just as much influence with what cases were taken. And right now, he seemed _very _interested in the information that Jason and Agent Coulson accumulated between the two of them. A glance toward his grandfather reassured the former soldier that the patriarch saw just as much.

"What does Agent Coulson think is happening, Jason?" Esther inquired. Jason glanced over at the blonde, still trying to wrap his mind around the knowledge that she was his cousin. It was bad enough when she was just his insanely hot friend who was sleeping with another insanely hot friend (hey, he could admit that!) … now that she was his insanely hot cousin, things got a helluva lot more complicated. Jason mentally shook himself. Really, just when he thought the branches of the family tree was getting untangled, he got hit in the face with a new branch.

"Right now, he isn't sure, but he thinks that's why we should investigate. He floated the possibility that, given the background of the guys taken so far, someone may be assembling an army. There are a lot of people who were badly rattled by the Chitauri invasion," Jason noted. Esther bit her lip and wrote something down on her notepad. Everyone at the table had one, and unless someone needed to do research, no high-tech was allowed at these meetings. His grandfather didn't want them to be too dependent on technology, which was why they had hard copy files, as well as electronic ones.

Jason's grandfather looked over at Jack, who murmured, "Even if this is human, rather than alien, that doesn't mean we shouldn't get involved. Owen no doubt remembers the Brecon Beacon cannibals." Jason stared at both the captain and the doctor in horror, especially when Owen nodded, grimacing. Cannibals? Torchwood Cardiff faced off with cannibals? He looked over at his younger brother, and both Martinelli boys responded with a full-body shudder. And not even being swatted by their mother made a difference. It was just … cannibals!

"Yeah, thanks so much for that reminder, Jack!" Owen retorted sourly and Jack shrugged, although he did look contrite. It seemed the memories weren't pleasant for either man. Naturally. Jason couldn't imagine how anyone would have pleasant memories of mixing it up with cannibals. The doctor continued after a moment, "Still, we should take a look. One thing you learn, even outside Torchwood … sometimes, the worst monsters are humans themselves. The things I saw in A & E …" He shuddered again, and Jack's hand came to rest on his shoulder supportively. Yeah. Yeah, Jason could relate.

"Agreed. All right, Jack, I want you to take the lead on the investigation. In the event it becomes necessary, you seem to be of an age with the men who have disappeared. Jason, you're his back-up. And thank you for bringing this to our attention. I realized while I was listening to your report, my boy, that I missed something on the agenda. Lucas, Owen … what's the most recent information on our mobile fleet?" Grandfather asked, turning his attention to their medical team. Owen smirked and Grandfather sighed, "Oh, and Owen, please contain your snark to your weekly bicker-fests with Agent Matheson?" The entire table laughed at Owen's mock-pout.

"Well, if you _insist_," the doctor sighed, before explaining, "The mobile fleet should be up and running within a fortnight. That's two weeks for you Yanks." Aunt Priscilla cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows at Owen, which led to him turning bright red with embarrassment. Owen muttered, "Right then. We used Sophia's suggestion and based the medical coaches on the Mercedes-Benz Citaro ambulances in Dubai … and thank you for that suggestion, Sophia. Those are incredible. At present, we have five coaches that are ready, and Lucas and I are working on the last one. While we're on the subject, I successfully passed my driver's test, no applause please!" Of course, that meant that everyone did just that. This time, Owen offered a mock-scowl, but all of them knew that he was secretly pleased with the response.

"Excellent. Lucas, do you need any more supplies for those coaches?" Grandfather asked and Lucas shook his head. Goober. Jason wouldn't be surprised if he was doodling on his pad instead of writing. That was on Luc's head … he was twenty-three, not a kid any more. Their grandfather murmured, "Very good. Oh, and Lucas, if you enjoy drawing so much, I suggest taking lessons. Those proportions are _all_ wrong." The men at the table erupted with laughter, while Lucas turned bright red with embarrassment. Busted! Grandfather merely smirked, adding, "That being said, this meeting is adjourned!"

TWTWTWTWTW

Agent Philip Coulson was not a happy man. Heaven knew that he was happy to be alive, even though he still wasn't sure how that came about. That was something of a mystery, and not the kind he was fond of. What he was fond of was the Tregarths. Even the somewhat abrasive Agent Matheson (although Stark still outdid him in that category), the snarky Dr. Owen Harper (please, he worked for SHIELD), and the flirtatious Captain Jack Harkness (whom he'd met before, of course, and could well understand how his then-very-young grandfather fell under the captain's spell, even before he saw the way his cousin looked at him).

But he wasn't happy about being confined to bed. Yes, he understood its necessity, and yes, he appreciated the care he received … but he still wasn't happy about being confined to bed. He was even less happy about it when he found out that his boss and supposedly his friend ruined his vintage Captain America cards by rubbing his blood across them and throwing them at the captain! He learned of this quite by accident … evidently, certain members of SHIELD thought he was a fool. He would enjoy disabusing them of that notion when he returned. And when he returned, he would also have a few things to say to the colonel, and not just about his ruined cards! (It was beside the point that Carlyon Tregarth arranged for the procurement of a set of vintage set, even though Phil was grateful to the man … he'd had those for years!)

More than that, he regretted making the young man … his childhood hero returned to life … feel uncomfortable. The boy had been awake for a matter of weeks when they called upon him once more … weeks to absorb all the changes, the knowledge that everything he'd known, everything he'd loved … was gone. Oh, and he couldn't forget the words that sounded better in his head, 'watching you while you slept.' _Erm, right, Philip, nice job in weirding the kid out_! And he was a kid. Christ, he was so young! But he had more courage than too many people whom Phil knew and Phil knew a lot of brave men. Despite what some would say, he came from a line of brave men … and women.

But the worst part of being confined to bed wasn't hearing about how Colonel Fury defiled his Captain America cards (even for the very good cause of giving the Avengers something to avenge) or regretting how he handled things with Captain Rogers. It was the time he had to think. There was too much time to think, and while Phil Coulson was a thinker as well as a doer, he needed to be _doing_ something. He read magazines and books as his strength returned, he worked on crossword puzzles, he even played games on a tablet provided to him by the oldest grandson Jason. All the while this was happening, the family dog kept him company and provided her own brand of first aid whenever he moved a little too fast or over-extended himself.

He also got to know the rest of the family. He'd already met Sophia, Natalie and Ailsa while they settled his grandfather's estate, and he'd heard about Carlyon, Priscilla and Octavia from his grandfather. However, there was Jason, Lucas and Adriane … and now, Esther Drummond. There was a story there, but no one had shared it with him yet. He supposed it was none of his business (at the present time), but he dealt in information. Knowledge was power, and while he didn't seek power over the Tregarths or Jack Harkness, he could use that knowledge to protect them, should such a situation arise. And as he got to know them, he began to understand his grandfather's odd bond with Carlyon Tregarth … best enemies, fighting friends, frenemies, whatever you wanted to call them. They were bound together because they loved the same man at one time, and they both wronged him.

The books and magazines, the crossword puzzles and the tablet, the visits from the family members and the company of Mij, all of those were fine things. But Phil was still growing more and more stir crazy. So, when Jason Martinelli came to him with the report from that retired soldier about military personnel going missing over the last few months, his prayers were answered. The boy turned over all of his research, what he'd been able to find out from questioning Sergeant Rollins and others, and Phil did the rest. By the time the weekly meeting rolled around, Phil had a picture that was making him very, very nervous. He turned his research over to Jason, knowing that the boy would in turn give it to his grandfather and Captain Harkness. He only hoped that the Captain and the figurehead would find it worth their time.

He had his answer about three hours after giving the paperwork to Jason. There was a gentle rap at the door, and Mij immediately yipped in response. It seemed that in the Tregarth home, that was considered an acknowledgment, and Phil still didn't have the energy to teach her to do otherwise. Carlyon Tregarth entered his room, followed by Jack Harkness. The older man said with false cheerfulness (honestly, he was recovering from a chest injury, not a brain injury), "You've done quite a lot of work here, Agent Coulson."

Phil merely adopted his polite, dutiful mask (the one he utilized when he was someplace he really didn't want to be, but had to be), but said nothing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Captain Harkness smile slowly, as if he knew what Phil was doing. The SHIELD agent knew better than to underestimate the immortal. His cousin did that, and look where she ended up. Well, yes, of course he knew that she was on the SHIELD helicarrier … he was the one who arranged for her to be transferred to the helicarrier's medical wing, after all. Phil still wasn't sure who was floating around the helicarrier, winding up Olivia. Of course he knew about those individuals. He didn't like her very much at the moment (fine, he generally didn't like her), but she was still his cousin and it was still his obligation to watch over her. Besides, he certainly wasn't an idiot. There was a particular reason why, after nearly a year, his cousin's condition wasn't improving. He just had to find the answer.

"Carlyon … he puts up with Tony Stark. Our little skits aren't going to work with him," Captain Harkness pointed out dryly. Carlyon Tregarth responded with a dirty look, but Captain Harkness merely shrugged, adding, "Hey, I call it like I see it. You know that, Carl, we've known each other long enough. So let's not waste your oxygen and Agent Coulson's energy by dancing around the subject." Thoroughly astonishing Phil with his out-of-character behavior, Carlyon actually stuck his tongue out at the immortal and crossed his eyes. Jack merely smirked, replying, "Maybe later, Carlyon. For now, I want to let Agent Coulson know that we will be investigating this." Though he was smiling, his eyes were serious, and Phil relaxed against the pillows. Mij whined at him and he glowered at her half-heartedly, but began scratching behind her ears once more. The most bad-ass of all SHIELD agents (yes, he heard the nickname which Hawkeye gave him) was rewarded with a contented groan from the tiny animal, and he rolled his eyes. It wasn't Carlyon Tregarth who ran the household … it was this corgi!

"Oh, very well!" the other man huffed. Captain Harkness winked at Phil, who tried not to let his amusement show. Under normal circumstances, it wasn't an issue … he wore masks with the best of them, but (still) being in excruciating pain, it was a bit harder not to show pain. Carlyon Tregarth's words, however, were the greatest pain-killer he could have asked for. The émigré told him, "After going over your research and hearing what both Jason and Sergeant Rollins had to say, Jack and I have decided that we will investigate these disappearances. Whether you're correct and someone is building a private army using conscriptions or something else is happening, we will find the answers. And depending on the situation, we may take actions ourselves." Phil heard the iron in the man's voice and realized that underestimating Carlyon even now, when he was close to ninety, would be remarkably stupid.

"Thank you. Is there anything else I can do to help? There aren't words powerful enough for my gratitude in all you've done for me, but in all truthfulness, I'm afraid boredom will kill me before my injuries will," Phil admitted. He was a bit worried by the smile that passed between the two older men (he could never allow himself to forget that Jack Harkness was far older than he appeared. That would be as dangerous as underestimating Carlyon Tregarth).

"Let me speak to my youngest … she's been working on the hard copy files for our archives, and she may need some help. We won't need to worry about Retconning you, I'm sure. Working for an organization like SHIELD, you're very good at keeping secrets," Carlyon observed smoothly. Phil merely smiled serenely. The Torchwood figurehead didn't know the half of it. Captain Harkness smiled at him, before leaving the room. However, Tregarth stayed and from the other man's expression, Phil realized that he didn't want Captain Harkness to hear this … any of it. That was fine. As Mr. Tregarth said a few minutes earlier … he was good at keeping secrets.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Over the next several days, as Jack continued his investigation into the missing service members, he began to detect a series of patterns. Not just a pattern, but several. First, all of the disappearances were all near (within fifteen to twenty miles) military installations … not their home of record. In other words, they weren't in transit. Jason was correct when he surmised that none of the men were deserters … with Phil's help, he was able to contact family members of the missing soldiers (sailors, Marines and airmen). Most of the information he gleaned from those interviews wouldn't help them find the men. However, it did provide a profile for what their abductor was looking for.

When Jason questioned Sergeant Rollins a second time, he observed that from what he was told, only men were being taken. No women. Further, the men who were taken were, as Jason put it, hard-core. The best of the best, and the training to go with it. Further, research told them that while all of the men were taken from or near installations, just about every location had a bar and a recruitment office. And with each bit of information that came in, more of the picture took shape. Sophia was taking a break from her research into her sister's condition, since her approach would require … delicacy … to work on the profile.

When Phil Coulson questioned this (or rather, her training), Sophia gently reminded him that she was a diplomat's daughter, and that was part of her education. Later, she honed her skills as the unofficial second in command of Torchwood Three. Coulson thought about this for a moment, before inclining his head. Whether it was in agreement or acknowledgment, Jack couldn't tell, and it really wasn't that important. With that out of the way, Sophia asked the SHIELD agent if the Chitauri left any items behind, anything that would allow the possessor to control the minds of others. He actually blinked in astonishment before answering that to the best of his knowledge, the only thing that met that description was a scepter that Prince Loki of Asgard used against Clint Barton. And that was in the hands of his adoptive father, Odin. However, he would be checking in with Colonel Fury later in the week to assure his boss that he was still alive and healing nicely, and could verify that at the same time. He asked why she would bring that up. That made two of them. Jack was wondering the exact same thing.

Sophia observed that one of the possibilities raised during the meeting was that someone was kidnapping military personnel to turn them into their own private army. There was a problem with that, however. Men like those being taken wouldn't fight for just anyone. They were honorable men, men who took an oath … and that oath meant something to them. Jack offered the possibility that their families were being used as leverage. Sophia merely looked at him sadly, but it was Jason who answered that their families were all out of state and safe. No. No, those men were taken for another reason, and they just had to figure out what that reason was.

Over the course of the week, a bit more was added to the picture. It was Adriane who unwittingly provided the final clue. Jack went into the computer room to pick up print-outs for Phil, where he found the middle Tregarth granddaughter reading in one of the bean bag chairs. He greeted the girl, who answered absently, and Jack asked, "What are you reading that's got you so fascinated, Adriane?" A quick perusal of the print-outs confirmed that everything was there that needed to be there.

"A book of short stories. I had to read it in high school and it bored me to tears. There wasn't anything else to read in Grandpa's library, and there's nothing for me to do right now. So, I'm reading this. Funny thing, I read this before … but it's a helluva lot more interesting now," Adriane replied, just as absently as she returned his greeting earlier. She blinked, muttering, "Okay then." She put the book down in her lap, brow furrowed, and said, "It's called _'The Most Dangerous Game_,' and it was written by this guy named Richard Edward Connell."

"Published in 1924 … I've read it. I read it when it was first published," Jack confirmed and Adriane glowered at him. He merely smiled at her, continuing, "So, you were bored and couldn't find anything else to read, so you decided to try some classics. What had you frowning just now?" Adriane tapped on the book, and then on her knee, struggling to explain herself. Jack hooked his foot around the rolling computer chair and sat down, sensing that she needed a few minutes to organize her thoughts.

"At first, it wasn't that … the ending didn't make much sense to me, not at first. It was kinda sudden. But … maybe it was the ending it needed to have. I just … I can't fathom how someone could do that. I mean, I get hunting to feed yourself or your family, or even to deal with something that puts others in danger. But that's just … I don't get that, Jack," Adriane replied, shaking her head. Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head. She swatted his shoulder, muttering, "Yeah, yeah, I hear you."

"Didn't say a word, kiddo," he pointed out to her, and she just rolled her eyes. He said more seriously, "You and I don't need books to tell us about humanity's unkindness to animals, to aliens, or to other human beings. We've seen it for ourselves." She nodded, looking doleful, and Jack continued, "The hard thing to remember is what humanity is capable of, on the positive side. And Adriane, the things I could tell you about that … how brightly humanity sometimes shine. Your aunt was trying to remind me of that when we argued, just before the Gelth showed up. And she was right."

"And, it's not just that people are both good and bad, it's that an individual person can be good and bad?" Adriane inquired. Jack inclined his head. Adriane made a face and said, "It's better this time around, but still." Jack shrugged. He didn't argue with the classics … he also didn't argue with women. Didn't do any good and annoyed the women.

"As you wish, my dear girl," he answered, sweeping a bow as he did his best to sound like her grandfather. She rolled her eyes at him and Jack eased out of the computer chair, saying, "I need to get these to Agent Coulson. We're trying to find a clue into why these men have been taken. Your grandmother doesn't think they've been taken to become part of an army, and I'm tending to agree with her. Jason and Rex will be investigating the locations where they were taken, but they need to know what to look for."

Adriane nodded, returning her attention back to her book. However, as he started to leave, he was stopped by Adriane asking, "Jack? I know this was written in the 1920's, but do you think something like this could happen today?" Jack turned around at Adriane's question, frowning at her thoughtfully. She continued, "I mean, I look at the movies, but could it really happen?" Jack mulled over the question. There were so many ways to take that question, including whether it was physically possible. But that wasn't what she was asking.

At length, he said, "Yeah. Yeah, it could. Adriane, you remember what it was like during Miracle Day, how things were falling apart. There may be more who were taken during those two months that we don't know about, or maybe Miracle Day is what triggered this, instead of the Chitauri attack, like we initially thought. But yeah … it could happen." Adriane looked worried and he kissed the top of her head lightly, before heading out of the room. Her questions continued to circle in his mind, however. Jason and Phil eliminated the possibility of desertion. Sophia seemed sure that it wasn't about building a private army … and Jack was starting to see the outlines of what could be a possible motive.

As he reached Phil's room, he found Sophia and Carlyon already there, discussing the reports Jack just retrieved. Phil, looking much better with a purpose, was listening intently. Sophia, he noticed, was watching Phil's expressions, since he said very little. She looked up as Jack entered the room and he said without preamble, "A conversation with Adriane just opened my eyes to the possibility that we've been going about this the wrong way. What if the capture of these men _is _the point … rather than an army or anything of the sort?"

Coulson's eyes brightened … as if Jack's epiphany was something he'd been mulling over, as well. The captain didn't ask how the other man came up with what he was thinking but he felt sure that his former lover's grandson had the exact same idea. Carlyon and Sophia were both staring at him, prompting him to explain and Jack continued, "Adriane's been re-reading an old short story, '_The Most Dangerous Game_,' and it occurred to me …"

"My God. The purpose isn't to build an army, but to hunt these men!" Sophia growled, sounding very unladylike (and very sexy, if he was to be perfectly honest with himself). Her amber eyes were flashing with rage, and Carlyon began shuffling away from her very carefully. She was always dangerous, but when she started growling … well, it was best to be out of the line of fire. Sophia repeated, her voice growing softer, almost plaintive, as if begging them to say that it wasn't true, "They're _hunting_ these men!"

Jack nodded. It was a likely scenario. But there were still questions to be answered. Even if this was the case (and he was growing more and more convinced as he turned over the pieces in his mind), there was still the question of why … and how to stop them. Phil Coulson's expression hadn't changed at all since the beginning of the conversation, but the man's eyes didn't reflect that stoicism. He was angry. So was Jack.

Carlyon, who stopped his sideways motion as soon as his wife's voice softened, murmured, "This isn't what we were anticipating when we started this investigation. And now that we know a likely reason for the disappearances … are we turning the case over to someone else?" Even before Carlyon finished speaking, Jack was shaking his head. No. No, that would take too much time, time those men might not have (assuming they were still alive). Besides, as he and Owen mentioned during the initial meeting, just because it wasn't alien, didn't mean Torchwood wouldn't investigate.

He responded, "Oh, no. No, if anything, I'm _more_ determined to see this through. We need to find out _exactly _what's going on. Agent Coulson, what would be the best place to get the attention of these bastards?" Both Sophia and Carlyon protested, but Jack overrode them, saying, "Can you think of anyone better suited for an operation like this? If we're right, if these men are being abducted for someone to hunt them, I'm their best chance. Best case scenario, we're wrong and something else is going on. Worst case scenario …"

"He's right. I _hate_ it when he's right," Carlyon grumbled, drawing a small smile from both Sophia and Phil. Jack merely shrugged. After a moment, the figurehead looked at his wife, asking, "What do you think, love? Not about whether Jack goes in … he will, no matter what we say … but about our involvement?" Sophia merely folded her arms over her chest and fixed her husband with a Look. Phil's smile widened a touch. His lips moved and Jack could make out, '_just like Grandmother Talia_.'

"You're right. Jack will do what he feels necessary. But we're going to be backing him up, Carlyon … I want us to have a team on stand-by. We need to consider the possibility that whoever is doing this is working hand in hand with the Families. A bit far-fetched, admittedly, and I don't want to be looking for operatives of the Families behind every tree … but if these people discover Jack's immortality, it won't be long before the Families are involved. So, Jack goes in … a handler will be standing by. If our theory is proven correct, we go in. Not just one or two, but the entire team," Sophia replied. She switched her gaze from Carlyon to Jack, asking, "Will you accept that?"

He offered her a charming smile (which fooled her not at all), answering, "Wouldn't have it any other way. Contrary to popular belief, I _don't_ enjoy dying … but it's better me than any one of the others, especially our neophytes." There were a lot of things he could have said at that point. But, in the end, he told them, "Let me know when the briefing will be. I'll be around." He still hadn't given up on that file in the new Hub with his name on it. However, that wasn't his primary objective at the moment. He needed to talk to Owen.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2: The Phone Tree

Author's Notes: I'll get to the information about this chapter in just a minute. Right now, I have some very good, very important news to share (yes, more important than finding out that John Barrowman, Burn Gorman and Gareth David Lloyd will be at DragonCon this year … sorry, boys, I do love you, but this is far more important). After thirty-nine months, several thousand resumes and applications, and well over a hundred job interviews (probably more, but I kinda lost track), I now have a full-time permanent job with benefits. Back in May, I interviewed for a position in the Registrar's office at the college where I've been working since February. On Wednesday, I received a phone call from HR offering me the position. Naturally, I said yes. Also naturally, I began crying as soon as I hung up. I start on Monday, with new hire orientation. Okay! Back to the chapter. Remember back when I said that the Nevada Contingent might show up? Well, true to form, Suzie insisted. She pointed out that while the Avengers can't yet know that Phil Coulson is alive, his family is another matter. And who is sleeping with his cousin Liam (when she isn't sleeping with the Master)? Why, that would be Suzie herself! So, they'll be making appearances in this story, starting with this chapter. And that's the perfect lead-in for the summary. In this chapter, Jack and Steve get acquainted, while Jack muses on what he's learned so far; the Nevada contingent learn about the new case; and the rest of Torchwood Oklahoma mobilizes to fight back.

Chapter Two

The Phone Tree

Unknown Location

June 2012 (hours after Jack's capture)

On a scale of one to twenty of the dumbest things he'd done, this counted at least as a fifteen. Maybe even a seventeen, but really, he was the only person who could pull this off. Not that this knowledge eased his aching body. Jack allowed his head to drop against the side of the trailer, closing his eyes. Admittedly, the beating was bad enough, but when they dropped that hood over his head? He was torn between wanting to laugh (did they really think that would inhibit his sense of direction? Didn't they know … never mind. Best not to look a gift hood in the mouth) and being concerned for whoever was monitoring him by way of the lenses. Sometimes, whatever your imagination came up with was far worse than the reality.

About an hour into the ride, the hood was removed from his head, and Jack blinked a few times to let his vision readjust to the slightly more intense light. But he really couldn't say that he was surprised when he found Captain Steve Rogers peering at him. He'd caught quite a few of the young soldier's USO acts prior to his now-legendary rescue of his best friend, Sergeant James 'Bucky' Buchanan Barnes, and the rest of the unit that became his Howling Commandos. He was always an attractive kid (even in the pre-serum pictures Jack had seen), but now, there was an added layer of appeal. Jack hadn't quite put his finger on it … maybe it was the sadness in his bright blue eyes, thanks to the loss of his entire world, the battles he fought both in the past and the present, but Steve Rogers was even more attractive now than he was in the forties. Of course, it could have also been the hip-hugging jeans he was wearing, but Jack didn't think so.

The two men exchanged their stories (after they were both satisfied that the only people who were listening were the ones who already knew about their plans), and Jack was not at all surprised to learn that the younger captain was investigating the disappearance of the veterans in this part of the country. He'd connected with his remaining Commandos, and it was they who told him about the disappearances in question. Steve, who was traveling across country to further acclimate to his new reality, couldn't let that slide. He sent a message to Colonel Fury before setting a trap for their captors … one that they ever so obligingly fell into. As Steve said a bit indignantly, "Don't they recognize a trap when they see one?" Jack could only agree, though he wasn't about to complain … however, his aching body had other ideas.

Steve murmured into the silence, looking around the trailer where they'd been bouncing along for the last few hours, "I can't be absolutely positive, but I think it's been two hours since they picked you up. They're taking us out of state, I think." Jack bobbed his head. That was the most likely scenario, give the information they'd found so far. He knew Carlyon and the others well enough to know that they were already on their way, following the breadcrumbs Jack left them. Steve asked softly, "What did you mean when you said that your unit would come for you? You didn't mention any specific unit, but you are part of something larger."

Jack smiled, because he'd actually been expecting that question earlier, answering, "Yes, I am. I'm limited in what I can tell you … not because I don't trust you, but because in this case, it's safer for you not to know right now." Steve raised an eyebrow questioningly: _right now_? Jack smirked to himself. He figured that he would pick up on that, and the immortal continued, "I'm the field team leader for an agency that deals with alien threats: if they're benign, we either get them home or help them settle here; if they're not, we try to drive them off or neutralize them. If we can't neutralize, drive them away or contain them, well …" He let his sentence trail off, wincing at a twinge in his lower back. Steve nodded thoughtfully.

"Just out of curiosity, since you do deal with aliens … why didn't you come when the Chitauri attacked?" the young man asked and Jack shifted to get a little more comfortable. There was truly no censure in his voice, merely curiosity … as well as concern when Steve added, "Will you need any help when we get where we're going?" Jack shook his head, although he couldn't hold back a wince as he finally settled into a more comfortable position, with his legs stretched out in front of him. Steve pressed, "Are you sure? I'm a helluva lot stronger than I look. I don't have to carry you, but I can support you." Jack smiled at the boy (never mind that he was technically ninety-odd years old, he was still a boy to Jack) and shook his head.

"I'll be fine … I'm always fine. And … we would have come if we'd known about it. You had it under control, but against an enemy like that? Help is never unwelcome," Jack answered and Steve nodded emphatically. The truck hit a particularly deep pothole, sending fierce pain rippling through Jack's body, and he swore under his breath. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply until the pain lessened. When he opened his eyes, Jack found Steve watching him with undisguised concern, and Jack forced a smile, adding, "Remind me to thank our hosts properly when we leave for _all_ their hospitality."

Steve grinned at that, some of the concern easing, and Jack went on, "Okay, so you were telling me about what you've noticed so far. How many men jumped you? There were five or six men who attacked me." Steve nodded, and began outlining what happened when he was taken. They discussed it in generalities earlier … but as Steve knew just as well as Jack did, the more information they had, the better off they … and their respective units … would be. As Jack listened and plotted, he wondered if their captors had any idea what they just unleashed. He hoped not. He really, really hoped not.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Tregarth Homestead, Oklahoma

Same day

"Okay, Grandfather, you wanted the most recent update: Update: everything's loaded up. Mama Sophia just got off the phone with the sheriff, and she's contacting the state police so we don't get stopped. Esther has things set up in the main RV for the tracking, and Dr. Harper has Mom helping him in the main MMU. Aunt Priscilla is verifying our supplies, and she shanghaied CIA into helping her. You should have seen his face … he was not happy. He didn't argue with her, though. Uhm …. Oh, Natalie is on board the main RV with Esther, getting Ailsa settled. Yes, Aili knows the rules. Never thought we'd need rules for a five year old on an op, or even that we'd have a five year old on an op, but up until last year, I never heard of someone who didn't stay dead," Lucas said, reading off a check-list attached to a clipboard. And unless Carlyon missed his guess (which he didn't think he did), it was the same clipboard that Natalie used when inventorying the items in the bunkhouse. The boy paused and continued, "According to Adriane, Jack and Captain Rogers are both conscious and discussing the situation. Jack hasn't told Captain Rogers about the lens, so he doesn't know that we're hearing and seeing everything that Jack is. I imagine that Jack's holding that in reserve." As they walked to the front door, Carlyon was glancing around, verifying that the house was empty except for Adriane (who would be monitoring Jack from her laptop in the main house) and Phil Coulson, who was still confined to bed. Carlyon listened intently to his younger grandson's report, trying to remember to slow his stride to accommodate Lucas' somewhat shorter legs.

"Adriane knows to send Esther an email once an hour on Jack's condition?" Carlyon asked and his grandson bobbed his head as they exited from the house. That was something that Octavia and Owen both insisted upon, and after that hood was thrown over Jack's head just prior to the beat-down, Carlyon was beyond grateful for that insistence. While the lens would allow them to see things through Jack's eyes, Owen implanted a subcutaneous tracker that would not only tell them where Jack was, but what his condition was by monitoring his heart rate and respiration.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Agent Coulson ends up helping her," Lucas admitted. Carlyon barely bit back a snort, because Adriane was capable of doing just that. Lucas paused before adding, "I hate to say this, but maybe it's just as well that she's staying here. Adriane, I mean. I think she's been getting on Esther's nerves." Carlyon merely arched his brows at the boy. Whatever was his first clue? Lucas gave a small shrug, saying, "Besides, things have been a little weird between Natalie and Esther ever since we found out that Esther was one of us. Neither of them are shutting out the other … it's kinda weird, almost like they aren't sure how to act toward each other. Like, Natalie will go to say something, and then stop herself."

"Learning that Esther is your cousin has required an adjustment for everyone, Lucas, including your aunt. They just need time to realize that nothing has really changed. If they can do that while we're finding those missing veterans, that's fine … just as long as the 'strangeness' between them doesn't put the mission or those men into greater danger," Carlyon replied. That was meant as much for him as it was for his grandchildren. While they already loved Esther, it was still something of an adjustment as she went from 'friend and colleague' to 'family member and colleague.' It actually did make a difference, Carlyon came to realize. He found that he was far more reluctant to send Esther into the field, now that he knew she was his granddaughter. Priscilla was having similar difficulty.

Looking back now, he realized that Natalie went through something similar when she learned that she was his daughter, rather than his granddaughter … figuring how where she fit in with her new reality. Maybe that was what was causing the awkwardness? Natalie was remembering her own experiences, and hesitated to reach out to her newly-discovered niece, because she knew that everyone reacted differently? That was entirely possible, and Carlyon resolved to have a quick conversation with his youngest daughter as soon as possible. At least Esther still had Jack. That was one of the few things that hadn't changed, with the revelation of her heritage.

"You might want to say something to CIA as well," Lucas offered. Carlyon arched his brows at his grandson, forcing the boy to explain, "I don't know what he said, or even if he said anything at all, but I heard Esther tearing into him." Carlyon winced. That could go either way. Rex was often abrasive, but when Esther put her emotions behind a wall (as she was doing when she listened to Jack's abduction), there would be spillover sooner or later. Carlyon's bet was on sooner, because Esther wasn't accustomed to putting her feelings aside. He feared, too, that Esther's new insistence on putting her emotions on hold (as she did when Jack was captured) arose out of a desire to prove herself … prove that she could be professional even when someone dear to her was in danger. Thus far, Priscilla found it difficult to make her daughter understand that it wasn't necessary … Carlyon was starting to think that Sophia would need to talk to their granddaughter, before she ended up hurting herself or someone else.

However, all he said was, "I'll keep that in mind. For now, get to one of the coaches, whichever you want. I was thinking, however, that you should take the MMU that your brother is driving. That way, we'll have two medics in each coach, aside from the third MMU, but two is all we need at the moment." Lucas thought about that and nodded. He raced lightly to the coach where Jason was sitting. Carlyon saw Jason's smile as Lucas bounded up the stairs, saw his older grandson's lips move, and knew that they were trading insults, as they so often did, as brothers did. Carlyon smiled faintly. The house was empty, aside from Adriane and Agent Coulson.

Oh, and Sophia. His wife emerged from the storage room that became her office once they'd finished moving things into the new Hub, saying, "Okay, Pilar has come through like a champion, although she commented that her young deputy turned green when he learned of his part in this." Carlyon could believe that, but the boy would encounter far worse duties if he remained as a deputy. Even in a small town like Dupres, there would be gruesome sights … as he learned the hard way during the Gelth incursion. Sophia continued, smiling at him, "Any preference for me, with regards to the coaches?"

"At my side. Since Jack is in the field, I need you by my side," he answered honestly. None of them liked this situation, Carlyon himself included, but it was the best option of several bad possibilities. Sophia's face softened and she held her hand out to him. Carlyon took it, lightly brushing a kiss to her knuckles, before saying, "The main coach, if you please. I need to speak with both Adriane and Agent Coulson. And Sophia?" This was said when his wife nodded and started to pull away. She stopped mid-turn, and Carlyon elaborated, "You may need to talk to Esther. Even the boys are starting to worry about her."

Sophia's mouth rounded into an 'o,' but she said only, "I'll take care of it … take care of her. Don't worry. You focus on Jack, I'll focus on the rest of the team." And then she offered him a heart-stopping smile. When she turned away this time, he didn't stop her. Instead, he headed into the opposite direction. Most of his parting comments were for his middle granddaughter. He found her in the common room, biting the tip of her thumb as her eyes stayed glued to the computer screen. She looked up at the sounds of his footsteps.

While her face was neutral, her eyes were not … and, Carlyon noticed, his middle granddaughter was frightened. He was suddenly, painfully reminded of Adriane when she returned from Washington DC during Miracle Day, and how badly what she saw in the capital city traumatized her. Although this wasn't the first case for Torchwood Oklahoma, it was the first case where any of them were truly in danger, the first time lives were in her hands. Adriane was frightened. And right now, she didn't need the director … she needed her grandfather. With that in mind, he hooked his foot around one of the rolling chairs and sat down in front of her, taking her hands.

He didn't tell her that Jack would be fine. She knew that he would always come back. That wasn't the point. He didn't tell her anything, really. Instead, he sat in front of her and held her hands, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles. Adriane bit her lower lip, blinking back tears, and tightened her fingers around his own. She whispered hoarsely, "You'll look after Owen, won't you? He's really worried about Jack." Carlyon smiled a little, because he heard so many other things in that question, in that request.

"Owen will be fine. Jack will be fine. So will your sister," he promised gently, wincing a little when Adriane's head reared up. However, he maintained eye contact with her, saying, "And you'll be fine. I know, this is your first solo mission since Miracle Day. I also know that this is the first time we've had a case like this … and thus, the first time you've been responsible for the lives of others. But you accomplished what we asked you to do, under far more trying circumstances. And if Agent Coulson gets out of control, you have my permission to subdue him any way you see fit."

There was a ghost of a smile on Adriane's face as she asked softly, "_Any_ way I see fit? Are you sure about that, Grandfather? Are you _sure _you want to trust me like that?" Carlyon thought briefly about amending his offer, but decided against it. Instead, he maintained eye contact, even as he nodded. There was a long silence as she processed this, before stating, "Speaking of Agent Coulson … you didn't tell him that he couldn't contact Colonel Fury or his family." Carlyon shook his head slowly, waiting for her to tell him what that meant, and Adriane continued, "You want him to call them … want Director Fury to know what's happened to Captain Rogers."

"I do. Of course I do, Adriane. This is bigger than what we originally realized. It's not too big for Torchwood, but this is still something that SHIELD needs to know. You see, sweet girl, Steven G. Rogers is far more than just a soldier, or even a super-soldier. He is an icon, he is Captain America. To you, that really means very little, but to your grandmother and her siblings, he meant a great deal. When he was dug out of the ice, that was even more true. I don't know Nick Fury that well, but I do know this. He will come for Captain Rogers. And when he does, hell will come with him. As to why I didn't tell Agent Coulson straight out to do that … well. I'm sure you can figure that out," Carlyon answered dryly. Adriane stifled a giggle, and Carlyon smiled at her, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

Once more, Adriane's fingers tightened around his own, but when he pulled back this time, there was only determination in her eyes. Not a word was said … nothing needed to be said. Adriane would do what needed to be done. Carlyon gently caressed the side of her face, before executing a small bow and a neat about-face (there were some things you just never forgot). He strode from the house, to the small fleet that awaited him. Despite his brave words, though, he feared for Jack. His friend always came back … but his deaths were no less painful for all that.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Phil Coulson didn't hear the conversation between Carlyon Tregarth and his granddaughter. Then again, he didn't need to. Phil was an agent of SHIELD, something that the Tregarth patriarch knew well, just as he knew that Phil made weekly reports to his director. The fact that Carlyon Tregarth didn't tell him not to make that report to Colonel Fury, didn't even ask for his phone, told the agent that Carlyon wanted SHIELD to know about Captain Rogers' current situation. However, in the interest of good manners, he did wait until the fleet of vehicles was gone, trailing after the idiots who'd taken two good men.

Once the fleet pulled out, Phil had his cell in his hand and speed-dialing his boss. It took him less than ninety seconds to inform Director Fury what was going on … in part because they spoke in code. Just in case. Directory Fury wasn't entirely pleased about sharing this with Torchwood, but he understood the need for it. That wouldn't prevent him from telling a few people off once the two captains were returned to them. Phil hoped he'd wait until he returned to work. He wanted to see that.

But his boss wasn't the only person who needed to know about the new Torchwood case (as Nick well knew himself). He waited several minutes, listening for Adriane's footsteps in the hall, and when he didn't hear them, he speed-dialed the office his cousin kept in their grandfather's old home. According to what he heard from both his cousin and the Tregarths, Liam would be keeping that office even once the change-over was complete. Liam agreed to stay on as lawyer, even though their grandfather was dead. More than that, he closed his office in town and moved everything to his office on the grounds. That was Natalie's suggestion, he learned.

His cousin answered on the third ring, and judging from the sounds he was making, Phil interrupted something … strenuous. Phil rolled his eyes. It seemed that his cousin had gotten more in the last six months than he had in the previous six years. Not that Phil was jealous or anything. He had no reason to be jealous. Still, he told his youngest cousin, "Listen and repeat what I tell you. But only the last sentence or word. Understand?" Liam groaned out an '_understand_,' and Phil rolled his eyes again. There was a part of him that wanted to blame Captain Harkness for Liam's newly-discovered sex drive, but after the last year, Phil's understanding of life and death was … no longer the same. To put it bluntly, he was afraid that either his grandfather or grandmother would swat him from beyond the grave.

"Honestly, Liam. Now listen. I've learned that along with fifty other veterans, Captain Rogers has gone missing. Yes, the same Captain Rogers who helped Zio Carlo escape during the Second World War. Yes, they found him. Yes, his plane did … Liam, stop interrupting me! And tell your partner that he or she might want to hear this. Yes, Liam, Natalie Tregarth wasn't the only one to walk in on you and Captain Harkness while you were doing the horizontal mambo. Why do I bring that up? Because Captain Harkness is also missing!" Honestly, if there was anyone in his family who was capable of reducing Phil to an annoyed teenager, it was Liam. Begrudgingly, he had to admit that it was a trait Liam's older sister Olivia shared.

Right. Liam still didn't know that his sister was alive and in the care of SHIELD. Of course Phil knew … he was the one who arranged for Olivia to be transferred to SHIELD. There was a brief silence, broken only by furious whispering as Liam relayed what he'd learned. After several moments, the younger Colasanto asked, "Jack's missing? What the hell happened?" In the background, Phil could hear a distinctly female voice asking, '_Jack_?' That was interesting. Phil didn't recognize the voice, but it was definitely female … and it just as definitely belonged to someone who knew Captain Harkness. His cousin hushed his paramour, before saying, "Okay, Phil, you have my attention. And I keep finding more and more people who walked in on us while Jack and the Tregarth ladies were here." Phil smirked, because _really_, what did Liam think would happen when he wasn't particularly discreet?

Still, he replied, "We don't know. Well, we do know what happened, as he was being monitored at the time, but we don't know who is behind it. As I said, veterans were disappearing, and Captain Harkness went undercover to track down that information. He was at one of the bars where some of those veterans went missing, when he was assaulted by several men and abducted." There was a very un-Liam-like growl and Phil bit his tongue, to keep from teasing his cousin. There was a time and a place, especially after Liam hissed, '_I'll tell you when I know something, dammit_!'

After a moment, Liam said more calmly, "Okay, so Jack is investigating this … how does Captain Rogers fit into this?" Just when Phil thought he could carry on a civilized conversation, the younger Colasanto gave a low groan, and the SHIELD agent actually face-palmed. Oh, for … and he thought dealing with Stark was a pain in the neck! It got worse when Liam whimpered (yes, actually whimpered), "Suzie, please, I can't focus when you do that!" Suzie, was it? Phil made a mental note to see what he could find out more about this Suzie. He had to look out for Liam, after all. Especially if this Suzie ended up being a security risk. There were several moments of ragged breathing, before Liam managed to say in a somewhat steady voice, "Okay, as I was saying, how does Captain Rogers fit into this, and when did they dig him up?"

For the second time in the last ten minutes, Phil face-palmed. Then again, Liam was never enthralled with the tales of Captain America … not the way Phil was. His foster mother thought herself above such stories. He pushed aside his old resentment of Janel Grady. She was long dead, and so was Aunt Deirdre. Instead, he told his cousin, "Captain Rogers learned of the missing veterans from one of his remaining Commandos, and started investigating. As to when he was brought home … that was earlier in the year, or didn't you see the footage of the Battle of New York?" There was a long, embarrassed silence, and Phil pinched the bridge of his nose. There weren't words for how grateful he was that Stark wasn't here to see this. He would have been taking entirely too much delight in Phil's discomfort.

His worst fears were realized when Liam said slowly, "Uhm … no?" Phil exhaled this time, and Liam said defensively, "Excuse me if I've been a bit busy! I just finished moving my office into the compound, and …" He was cut off in mid-sentence … for which Phil was somewhat grateful, because quite frankly, his cousin was starting to annoy him. His relief was short-lived, however, because for the second time in the conversation, he heard furious whispering in the background, which was a prelude to …

To a feminine voice saying, "I'm Suzie … you were saying something about Jack? Normally, I don't mind a domestic that much, but I know Jack, and he's someone who is important to me." So, she was female and British. And her name was Suzie. That would help him investigating her once he had the resources. As if hearing his thoughts, Suzie added in a playful voice, "Don't bother trying to find things out about me, Agent Coulson. I don't exist." Well. That was a challenge if ever he heard one, and Phil Coulson always had a hard time resisting a good challenge. However, that could wait. Right now, she was right … the case was far more important than his petty squabbling with his cousin. That didn't mean that he would simply give her what she wanted. Please. He was a handler for the Black Widow and Hawkeye!

"That remains to be seen, Suzie. And I'm not permitted to discuss the case with you. Of course, if you wish to … get that information out of my cousin, I can hardly stop you. A matter of national security, I'm sure you understand," Phil answered smoothly. There was a stunned silence, and Phil continued, "Now, if you would be so good, please return the phone to my cousin so I can finish giving him the information that you'll no doubt seduce out of him once this conversation is over?"

The next voice that came floating down the wire belonged to his cousin once more, and Liam said admiringly, "_Dayum_, Phil, I don't think I've ever seen Suzie speechless when it didn't involve sex!" Phil scowled at his phone. Put that in the '_entirely too much information_' category, thank you very much! However, he put the phone back to his ear, just in time for Liam to say more seriously, "Okay, so Jack and Captain Rogers have been captured. I won't ask how you know these things, because I have a feeling if you did tell me, you'd have to kill me." Kill him? Oh, no. No, Phil had _far _better ways of dealing with such a situation … and no, it didn't involve Retcon, although he could certainly see the various uses of it.

"Not at all, cousin," Phil answered smoothly, "just remember I have other options open to me." He didn't elaborate on what those 'other options' might be. When it came to Liam, it was always best to leave things to his imagination. As Phil learned the hard way, Liam inherited his imagination from their grandfather (well, so did Phil … just in a different way). He was proven correct only a moment later when he heard Liam give a very audible gulp. Phil smiled to himself and proceeded to inform his cousin what he knew so far. And when he got off the phone, he would start investigating Suzie. Or maybe he would ask the director to do that. Director Fury owed him anyhow for bloodying his Captain America cards. True enough, the director would probably get Agent Hill to conduct the actual research, but it was the principle of the thing.

TBC

Additional notes: In case it isn't clear from Phil's thoughts, Director Fury does know about his plan to contact his family, and this plan has the director's unspoken support. More will be explained later, when it's explained why Director Fury agreed to Phil's request (yes, there is a particular reason).


	4. Chapter 3: So Many Changes

Author's Notes: And here we have the third chapter. Thanks to all for your patience over the last few weeks (just realized how long it had been since I updated). I'm still acclimating to my new job … was thrown a curveball my second week of work when I learned that one of my co-workers would be leaving and I would be assuming her responsibilities. Right now, there's just the Records Manager and myself, so I'm _extremely_ busy. Not that this is a bad thing, as the days go by fast. I already have my insurance cards-both health and vision-(thank you, God!), so I'll be getting new glasses for the first time in over a decade next weekend. I also went to DragonCon again this year, and despite a thoroughly horrible Saturday, it ended up being one of the best yet, if not the best, DragonCons I'd ever attended. I could write an entire section on that, but I won't. Instead, if you want to hear about that weekend, contact me directly and I'll be happy to give you the details. For now, there's a story yet to tell. Before I forget, I may have confused a few people in the prologue, when I referred to Rex as Esther's former supervisor. That should have actually read 'former CIA supervisor.' As the field second, Rex is still Esther's supervisor, but if she had to choose between Rex and Jack, Esther would choose Jack. Oh, and I don't know how many have seen _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_, but imagine for now that Phil stayed with the Tregarths before going to Tahiti. Or not, whatever works best for you. In this chapter, we have Rex musing on the direction his life took with Miracle Day; the rest of the Nevada contingent learns about Jack and Steve's capture; while the two captains formulate their plans (and we get Steve's perspective on his unexpected companion).

Chapter Three

So Many Changes

En route to parts unknown, Oklahoma

Approximately two hours after Jack's capture

To say that his life changed dramatically in the last year would have been an understatement to end all understatements. Just to recap, nearly a year earlier, he'd been impaled (and **no**, he wasn't repeating that where World War II could hear it … the bastard would have innuendos to spare, as he learned the hard way), but didn't die. He should have died. He knew that. He should have died, but he didn't and he devoted the next two and a half months to ending what gave him that second chance. That was irony for you. Rex Matheson suspected that it was an irony that the Families wouldn't care for. That was fine. He didn't particularly care what they thought, not after what those assholes put all of them through.

There were his own brushes with being Category One/Category Zero; there was the horror of watching Vera burn to death … and feeling the world he thought he knew getting tilted on its axis with one revelation after another. There were the two months he spent helping Director Shapiro as Jack and Esther disappeared. Oh, Director Shapiro knew the part he played in helping Jack to escape … he probably even knew how Esther fit into it. But he never chastised Rex for the choices he made that night. Maybe he knew that was the only way it could play out, by allowing the wild card (Jack) to slip away from them. He would never have the chance to ask those questions, thanks to Charlotte and her Cousins. Bitch. Rex could tolerate and forgive a lot of things. Treachery … or, to put it more simply, betrayal … wasn't among those things.

He remembered the final confrontation with the Families … seeing Esther shot, hearing her attempt to tell him that it would be all right, that she was willing to sacrifice herself to bring the world back into balance. She confronted him about that, not long after she was rescued from the Families. Or rather, asked him about it, since Esther wasn't generally a confrontational type. She reminded him that he was an experienced field agent … why would he ask Jack what to do? That made no sense to her … nor did Jack's answer that he didn't know. They both knew what had to be done, and Esther's life was no more important than anyone else's. Rex admitted that he couldn't speak for World War II, but he was claiming temporary insanity due to the procedure done earlier to get Jack's blood inside him. Esther considered that before nodding her acceptance. Because she was absolutely right … they both knew what needed to be done. Hopefully, she asked World War II for his reasons later. (And if she did it while they were in bed together, Rex didn't want to know about it. Seriously … TMI, people.)

And now, they were heading northwest, following the tracking device that Harper placed in Jack before World War II went into the field. Based on conversations he probably shouldn't have overheard between Carlyon and Sophia, they thought the abducted service members were in Colorado. There were two tracking devices, actually … one that was inserted subcutaneously in Jack's hip (Rex purposely avoided the med bay while that was happening, because he just knew he didn't want to hear whatever Jack had to say or any noises he might have been making). The other one … well, he didn't know where that was. Toward the back of the coach, a grim-faced Esther was monitoring Jack's progress. Across from her, her youngest aunt was … doing something with paperwork. Rex didn't really ask. He learned from his trysts with Natalie's older sister that there were some things he really didn't _want_ to know.

And speaking of Octavia … he shied away from calling her his lover, even in the privacy of his mind … she was a few coaches back with Harper. That … was unexpected. Between Vera's horrific murder and thinking that he saw Esther die, Rex had no desire for a relationship of any kind. But Octavia didn't give him much of a choice in the matter, with her sassy attitude and her fierce will. In spite of himself, Rex discovered that he was glad for it. He couldn't say that he loved Octavia, but he could say that if anyone ever harmed her, he _would _make them regret it.

Love wasn't an emotion that came easily to Rex, thanks to the loss of his mother when he was still a child and the path away from him that his father took. Thinking about their confrontation in California after Vera's death still caused an ache in his chest that had nothing to do with the impalement. Of course, that ache was replaced with a strange, warm glow after he told Jack about that confrontation. It was just after Esther's 'funeral,' and Cooper had gone to call her mother and check on her daughter. Her husband was … somewhere, and it was just Jack and Rex, and the former CIA operative told the other man about the encounter with his father.

There was a brief silence, and then Jack's eyes narrowed with fury. It was rare that the immortal swore, but Jack did in those precious few minutes, and swore ripely, using words Rex didn't think the other man even knew. Not the first time he'd misjudged Jack and probably wouldn't be the last. But that wasn't the point. The point was, Rex was stunned to realize that Jack would have ruined his father's life on his behalf, if Rex wanted him to. For all that they annoyed each other and took delight in winding each other up, Jack genuinely cared for him … so far as the immortal captain was concerned, despite their (very) rocky start, Rex was one of his, and Jack would care for him as much as he was able.

He told Carlyon about that incident, when he first officially joined Torchwood, and the older man just smiled and nodded. Apparently, he was well aware of Jack's protective nature, and just how much more there was to the self-named captain than his immortality and his flirting. Of course he was. They'd known each other since Carlyon was five, and the figurehead was approaching ninety. No. No, it was more like he was staring ninety in the face … and he delighted in reminding particular people, including Rex, just how intimately he knew the team leader. Wily, randy old bastard. Rex shuddered, because really, there were just some images you didn't need in your head … and that? That scenario topped the list.

A year earlier, he was on the run with two strangers and a girl who didn't even qualify as a neophyte trainee, and with the CIA, however nominally. Now, he was a member of Torchwood and even more so, he was a part of a family. The Tregarths were insane … he had only to look at both Natalie and Esther to realize that … but to them, there was more to family than just blood and marriage. He was drawn into this family, just as surely as Jack was, just as surely as Harper was. And despite the recent issues, Rex accepted that really, he didn't want it any other way. It wasn't that he needed the Tregarths … but knowing there was someone there, someone who could trust to watch his back? That made a difference, even to a loner like Rex. Maybe even, _especially _to a loner like Rex.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

The first sign that something wasn't entirely right came when Suzie literally steamed into the cottage the four of them shared (five, when Koschei was around). Tosh could almost literally see the steam rolling out of the other woman's ears. To say that she was angry (and even a little scared) would have been stating the obvious. Truly, Tosh was of the opinion that Suzie was terrified of whatever had her so upset. As the door swung shut behind her, Suzie pacing back and forth in front of the aforementioned door, Ianto murmured, "I'll go retrieve Lord Rassilon." The tech nodded. Really, what else could she do? Ianto was still regaining his strength, and unlike Tosh herself, he wasn't in the least bit afraid of their captain's father. Tosh wasn't even sure if she would say that she was afraid of Rassilon … but she wasn't particularly comfortable with him. She was grateful to him, of course … he'd given her life back to her, just as Jack did. But his father … well, yes. He did … unsettle … her.

"What is it, Suzie? I haven't seen you like this since that sweet little girl Lily walked in on you and Liam, and she gave you the shovel talk on his behalf," Rassilon observed as he and Ianto returned to the room only moments later. Ianto arched his eyebrows as he looked questioningly at Suzie … who, much to Tosh's astonishment and amusement, actually blushed. Oh. This _had _to be a good story! Rassilon smiled gently, saying, "I'll share that story with you children later, my dear. Right now, I'm more concerned with whatever has Suzie in such a state."

"I was with Liam," Suzie began, trembling as she finally drew to a halt in front of the three. Suzie … was … trembling. Tosh's sense that something was horribly wrong only intensified, especially when the former second in command of Torchwood Cardiff forced herself to continue, "I'll spare you the details of what we were doing, mainly because it was none of your damn business." But there was no heat in her voice, and Tosh realized the other woman was stalling. The tech felt Ianto's fingers lace with her own, a sign that her friend was picking up on Suzie's distress, and was as uncomfortable with it as Tosh herself. Suzie swallowed hard before saying, "There's no easy way to say this, my Lord President … but Jack has been captured. They don't think it was the Families, but I don't think we should ignore that possibility. Especially not since they also have Captain Steven Rogers … also known as Captain America."

Captain America? Oh. Of _course_. She could see how the Families would want to get their hands on a man like Captain Steve Rogers. As a little girl, Tosh heard countless stories about the young soldier from her grandfather, who in turn heard those stories from men under his command or other soldiers who encountered the 'super-soldier.' Her grandfather's favorite story to tell (and Tosh's favorite to hear) was the story of Captain Roger's assault against the HYDRA base following the death of his best friend and how he plunged a HYDRA plane bound for New York into the freezing water, sacrificing himself to save millions.

Her grandfather … her grandfather thought she was still dead, and Tosh realized with a start that she didn't even know if he was alive or dead. If he'd died … Tosh shuddered, pulling her mind away from that train of thought. She would speak to Rassilon about that later. Right now, she had to focus on what Suzie was saying. Well, actually it was Rassilon himself right now … Suzie wasn't saying much of anything. She was hugging herself, actually trembling. Was she frightened … or was she angry? It was hard to tell, with this new Suzie. Then again, it was hard to tell with the old Suzie as well, but when Rassilon brought her back, he tied her life force to that of Natalie Tregarth, whose body Tosh used to tell Owen and Jack good-bye.

Natalie and Suzie were tied together … or rather, their life forces were. That wasn't entirely accurate either, because it implied that if something happened to Suzie, Natalie would die. Either way, that was what was causing Natalie's strange behavior shortly before Tosh's arrival, and she wished she could tell Owen and Jack. Suzie was bleeding over into Natalie, at least until Suzie built walls to protect them both. Two women more dissimilar, Tosh couldn't imagine … but there were consequences to everything, and that was a consequence of Suzie using Natalie to save Jack from multiple deaths. Tosh asked once if that would happen to her, since she also used Natalie's body. Rassilon merely inquired if she had Natalie's permission, and when she acknowledged that she did, he told her that it wasn't something she needed to worry about. Tosh didn't know what to think about that, and so she put it out of her mind as much as she could, choosing instead to focus on her tasks. To say nothing of the conversation even now going on, half of what she missed. Dammit. She _really _needed to stop doing that.

"I suspect that Lord Rassilon is right. From what I've been able to piece together, going through Mr. Colasanto's paperwork, it seems like the Families have gone underground for now. The last thing they would want is to attract attention to themselves by kidnapping someone like Captain Rogers," Ianto was observing, and Tosh wondered if Rassilon or Suzie saw the tightness around her friend's mouth when he spoke of the former owner of the compound. And then she glanced at Rassilon and knew that their captain's father, at least, noticed. There was a faint, knowing smile on his face. Ianto flushed, just a little, but held Rassilon's eyes defiantly. Tosh held her breath, but for his own part, the Time Lord merely looked amused at Ianto's defiance.

He said, "Indeed. However, the elimination of the Families as a suspect leaves open a question. Namely, who abducted this young captain and my son, and for what purpose?" Rassilon observed in a silky voice that caused shivers to race down Tosh's spine. She wasn't fooled by the tone at all. Oh, no. He was furious and the silkier his voice was, the angrier he was. Rassilon continued after a moment, "Suzie, you say that you learned about this while you were with Liam. And he learned this from his cousin Philip?" Suzie nodded. Rassilon murmured, "Yes, I'd forgotten that part." What part? The Time Lord added a bit hastily, "Never mind, that's not important at the moment."

"Will we do anything? I mean, to save Jack and Captain Rogers?" Ianto asked, choosing to focus on the issue that Tosh was most concerned with. Rassilon looked at the archivist, once more looking amused. Ianto, on the other hand, did not. He looked worried and just a bit mulish. And that, in turn, made Tosh worry about him. One reason Rassilon left her unsettled was that while there was a strong resemblance between him and his son, Rassilon lacked a great deal of what Tosh now recognized as Jack's gentleness. He loved his son … Tosh saw for herself on many occasions just how much he loved Jack, and heard stories from Suzie about what Rassilon did to a woman who caused harm to Jack during Miracle Day … but he was a Time Lord before he was Jack's father, and if letting Jack be hurt kept the timelines intact, he would do just that. She wasn't sure if Ianto understood that yet … in truth, she wasn't sure if she understood it yet. There were times when she hated Jack for seeming to be a cold bastard, but the truth was, Jack wasn't nearly as ruthless as his father.

"What would you have us do, Ianto Jones?" Rassilon asked in a deceptively gentle voice. Tosh heard an echo of Jack asking what else he could have done, after he let Jasmine go with the Faeries. To his credit, Ianto merely swallowed hard. And instead of verbally attacking Rassilon, asking how dare he not ride immediately to his son's rescue, Ianto actually thought about Rassilon's question. Again, it was something that was hard for Tosh to understand. Jack was his son, his child, his little boy … never mind that Jack was now apparently two thousand years old or thereabouts … Rassilon described himself as being as old as dirt. To him, Jack was still painfully young … to him, they were infants.

"Is there anything we _can_ do?" Ianto asked plaintively and Rassilon's face softened. He moved forward a few steps to put his hand on the young man's shoulder, forcing Ianto to look at him. Suzie cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention back to her. There was a flash of suspicion in Ianto's eyes, but he said nothing … just stared at her expectantly. And Rassilon … well, his smile told Tosh nothing. In some ways, he was even more enigmatic than his son, and that was saying a lot.

"From what Phil told Liam, it sounds like this was part of a plan on Jack's part. He and the rest of his new Torchwood team … I know, I'm over-reacting …" Suzie rambled. Wait, _what_? Jack was captured on purpose? She only had to look at Ianto, who sacrificed himself so she could escape the cannibals, to realize that it wasn't as far-fetched as she might have thought. And unlike Ianto, Jack didn't stay dead. Suzie looked at the three of them, sighing, "Maybe I should start at the beginning?" Rassilon merely nodded and Suzie explained, "As I was saying, I was with Liam when his cousin called. Phil has been staying with the Tregarths ever since he stabilized from the injury that nearly killed him …"

TWTWTWTWTWTW

It had taken Steve Rogers exactly ten minutes to realize that despite his flirtatious nature (Steve wondered a bit irreverently if the man would even flirt with a stick), Captain Jack Harkness was more like Steve than he was different. He actually reminded Steve a great deal of Bucky (Bucky, falling and falling and falling through the snow, and oh God, Steve couldn't reach him, couldn't hold him, Bucky, I'm so sorry) … at least in some ways. He had Bucky's roguish charm and his coloring. But his eyes were far older than his face, and he used slang that Steve hadn't heard since he woke up in that S.H.I.E.L.D … whatever you wanted to call it. Since he woke up. From what Director Fury and others told him, Steve was the only success of the super soldier program … on the other hand, Director Fury lied when he found it expedient.

He hadn't asked Jack about … well, any of what he was thinking yet. For one thing, it really wasn't any of his business and for another, whenever they weren't plotting against their captors, Jack was resting. They'd been particularly vicious when they attacked him in the parking lot. Steve didn't know if Jack deliberately antagonized them … it was entirely possible … but it didn't matter. Steve watched the beating in horror, and it wasn't a fight, it was a beating. Jack claimed that he didn't need a lot of sleep (Steve could relate), but he also didn't argue when Steve gently urged him down until he reclined half against the trailer wall and half against Steve himself. He flirted with the super soldier even as he drifted into a light doze.

Jack was an odd one to be sure. He flirted with Steve, up until he realized that it made the blond soldier uncomfortable … and then just stopped. Or, tried to stop. It seemed as if flirting was first or second nature to Jack, but he tried to avoid making Steve uncomfortable and that counted for a great deal with Steve. The world changed so much while he was … asleep (a Capsicle, as Tony termed him). He was aware that Jack liked men as much as he liked women (possibly more, though Steve wasn't able to quantify that, and really, Steve didn't regard it as any of his business), and that there were always men who liked other men. He was aware of it, but for now, that just wasn't something that was important to him. He would put it away to deal with later, when there wasn't a job to do.

Which brought him to their captor … who didn't leave Steve alone, or his brothers-in-arms, and that made it Steve's business. Well, he supposed that he made it his business, but that was mere semantics at the moment. They'd been traveling for about two hours, which put them in northern Oklahoma or maybe southern Colorado. People traveled faster nowadays … something else that Steve was still getting used to. Against his shoulder, Jack murmured, "We're starting to slow down … making more turns. You feel it?" Steve nodded and Jack went on, "The next phase is about to start. The rest of my unit should be behind us, maybe by thirty minutes."

"I don't know if the rest of the Avengers are coming, but I don't think we should count on it. To the best of their knowledge, I'm still on a road trip," Steve murmured. To his astonishment, Jack actually snickered and Steve had to think for a moment before he asked his question. Namely … He drawled, "Jaaaack … do you know something that I don't know?" Steve nearly face-palmed when the snicker turned into a full-blown laugh, followed by coughing and Jack pressing his arm against his injured ribs when they obviously protested the rough treatment.

"That's a loaded question, if ever I heard one!" Jack snickered … actually, no, that was more of a giggle than a snicker. Steve glowered down at the dark head, and Jack continued, "I'm actually not sure if I should tell you what I know. Not sure how badly it'll screw up the timelines, or if it matters at this point." Timelines? Steve shook his head. He wasn't going to ask. He was fairly certain that he didn't want to know. It would be akin to asking Stark (both Howard and Tony) to explain one of their inventions. And a moment later, it didn't matter, because Jack added, "You know, I'm going to tell you anyhow. I'm pretty sure that you'll be finding out shortly anyhow."

Find out what? Okay, now Jack was getting on his nerves with this … whatever this was. His companion said, "I would bet my entire recent inheritance that Nick Fury knows about your abduction by the end of the day, if he doesn't know already." What? Jack lifted his head, smiling a bit mischievously (and his expression once more reminded Steve of Bucky), and added, "You see, my team has had a houseguest for the last several weeks, ever since shortly after the Battle of New York … a houseguest with ties to SHIELD."

Ties … to SHIELD? Steve felt a faint stirring, that he determinedly squelched, because aside from very rare cases, the dead didn't come back to life. But there was no ridicule in Jack's bright eyes, only unending compassion as the other man continued, "Phil Coulson is alive, Steve. He died, but the medics got him back and he's been staying with us for the last several weeks. As soon as they realized that the two of us were together … it's just a question of time before Phil contacts Fury."

Steve remembered the agent who had those vintage Captain America cards; he remembered those blood-stained cards that he never had the chance to sign. He thought, a bit distantly, that he would kill Nick Fury when he got through this. Jack went on to explain that it was Agent Coulson … Phil … who began the investigation into the rash of disappearances of soldiers and combat veterans in the Southwest. Jason Martinelli, the oldest grandson of Jack's friend, gave him the project as a way to keep him distracted and things went from there. Steve said again that he'd kill Fury when this was all over, only this time he said it aloud. Something he learned the hard way when Jack observed with more than a touch of amusement, "Worry about Fury later. We have to work out the best way to deal with our soldier-stealer."

Steve rolled his eyes, but knew Jack was right. Fury was a distraction, and right now, he couldn't afford any distractions from the mission. He asked, "So what are you thinking? I'm guessing, based on what you've said, that you have some semblance of a plan." He was rewarded with another snicker from Jack, followed by another wince, and Steve added with more than a touch of exasperation, "You know you're going to hurt yourself if you keep that up." He wasn't prepared for Jack's smile to dim or for his eyes to darken. All _riiiiight_, obviously he just said something that he shouldn't have, but Steve had no idea what that something was, and Jack wasn't inclined to educate him.

Instead, the other man replied, "I do. I have a sneaking suspicion that our host will want to play with us first … we were both attacked, which leads me to believe that it's a part of the plan." Steve nodded his acknowledgment, and Jack went on, "My thought is, we play along … we be the distraction, drawing his attention away from the other guys, while my team rescues the other abductees." As yet, he hadn't told Steve about his team, aside from their names … his second in command in the field was a former CIA agent named Rex Matheson, the doctor was Owen Harper (and there was a curious hitch in Jack's voice when he mentioned the doctor. But again, that was none of Steve's business), and the only other two field-cleared agents were Priscilla Tregarth and Octavia Martinelli, the two oldest daughters of Jack's friend. Other names mentioned were Lucas and Jason Martinelli (who were approaching being cleared for field status, because Lucas was a medic and Jason himself was a former soldier); their cousins Adriane and Esther; and their youngest aunt Natalie. Steve was still sorting out the names, but that would come.

"Again, you have a plan?" Steve asked. Jack inclined his head and proceeded to outline exactly how things would play out over the next hour or so. The time-displaced soldier stared at the other man with no small amount of chagrin … but at the same time, he really didn't have room to talk. After all, didn't he use a modified version of the plan to take down HYDRA when he got himself captured by these thugs? Yeah, pretty much, he did, and he could practically hear Bucky rolling his eyes and Tony Stark making a snarky remark (that was actually a new addition to his vocabulary that he liked … the word 'snarky'). Steve asked slowly, "So that's your plan? Have us taken to their leader, belittle him or antagonize him until you get slugged, and hope the one who slugs you is the one with the keys?" Jack nodded brightly and Steve would have rubbed at his forehead in sheer exasperation if he was able. Still, Jack's own plan worked so far, and he was a few steps ahead of Steve, so he would play along. The Avenger asked with a sigh, "And what do you need me to do?"

"First, signal me if you see the guy with the keys. That's who I antagonize. As to how you signal me, we'll figure something out, even if it's … ah, never mind. We'll work that out as we go along. Second, when he does slug me, you don't do a thing. Understand, Steve? You don't do a thing. You don't protest, you keep your eyes forward, you don't interfere," Jack replied. Steve started to protest, but Jack pointed out, "Steve, listen to me … you have a reputation. And one of the good things about reputations, whether they themselves are good or bad, is you can use them to your advantage." Steve once more started to protest, and then thought about what Jack was telling him … actually thought about it, and Steve nodded slowly. Especially when he realized that their 'host' didn't probably didn't know that he had 'Captain America.' He could use that surprise to his benefit.

"All right. But I'm going on record as saying I don't like this. I don't like this at all, and I reserve the right to help you from the room if I think you need it," Steve answered finally. He was rewarded with a soft huff of laughter from Jack, but Steve wasn't laughing. He meant every word that he said. Right now, he and Jack were a team, and while he couldn't do anything about bringing Bucky home, not even his body for a funeral, he would be damned if he left Jack behind, in any sense of the word.

"So noted, Captain," Jack answered, and Steve virtuously ignored the trace of amusement in the older man's voice. Jack added, "We're stopping. It's show-time, little brother." Steve ignored the jolt that shot through his body … not only at the term of endearment, but at the absent way Jack delivered it, as if he wasn't entirely aware of what he was saying. He wasn't sure if Jack ever said things he didn't entirely mean, but that would wait. For now, the door of the trailer was rolling up and two thugs were advancing toward them purposefully as the sun blazed into the previously-dark trailer. It was show-time, all right … and Steve was determined that the curtain would fall on their host, rather than on him and his unexpected companion.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4: Ordinary and Extraordinary

Author's Notes: And back again! Thing have been a bit chaotic, but not necessarily in a bad way. Usually. I am the proud new owner of my very first Smartphone! I bought it last Saturday, along with a new plan, and have been playing with it over the last few days … er, that is, I've been trying to figure out how it works. It keeps my attention, that's for sure. I also just finished a book by James Rollins and Rebecca Cantrell, the first book in the _Sanguinist _series. Yes, I've started reading actual books again, thanks to my new glasses. This one is called _The Blood Gospel_, and it got my mind moving once more. If you've not read any of Mr. Rollins' novels, I highly recommend the _Sigma_ series. However, his earlier books are very good, too. Turning our attention back to the story at hand, in this chapter, Jack reflects on the aftermath of their meeting with their captor; we check in with Alicia Yates and her fledgling network (and I couldn't resist putting in a reference to my very first tv love, as well as two of my first crushes); while Carlyon begins making plans for the rescue. As ever, not necessarily in that particular order. Oh, and the definitions for 'bulwark' and 'rampart' come from Merriam Dictionary.

Chapter Four

Ordinary and Extraordinary

Exact location unknown, southeastern Colorado

Same day

"I still can't believe you did that," Captain America growled as he half-dragged, half-carried Jack Harkness from the house, muttering imprecations under his breath all the while. Jack would have answered, but he was still in too much pain, and right now, he didn't want to run the risk of sounding like Mickey Mouse … the Disney Mouse, not Martha's husband and baby Nightingale's father. Steve Rogers continued to grumble under his breath, sounding less like the icon so idolized by children in the forties and fifties and more like a young captain who just saw one of his comrades do something unbelievably stupid. Which, Jack had to admit, was exactly the case. Still, he accomplished what he set out to do.

Nearly six hours after his rather painful encounter at the bar (and what was it with bars all of a sudden?), Jack and Steve were brought before the individual behind the abductions … one Theodore Paige, who had assistance from several buddies from high school. It was then, too, that they learned what was going on … the whole sordid story. Once again, he was grateful that he had the lenses. There was nothing like a story told in the criminal's own words.

The situation was just as he feared … take one Army reject (and really, Jack could see why they rejected him), give him unlimited 'play space' in the form of a national park he'd been exploring in and playing in since he was a child and a world-wide catastrophe that destroyed countless businesses … to say nothing of a huge sense of entitlement … and give him a few dozen buddies with chips on their shoulders as well, and you were looking at a disaster for someone. In this case, it was the men who succeeded where he failed. Compensation issues were just the tip of the iceberg with this little worm.

And much to Jack's disgust, the ass actually bragged about what he'd done. Not that he was entirely surprised … nor was he complaining THAT much, because he knew the rest of the team was seeing this through his eyes, literally. They were seeing events unfold through his eyes, even as the tracker he planted on the sole female in Dore Paige's little group would lead the rest of the team to the imprisoned men (and seriously? With all possible nicknames for 'Theodore,' his parents chose 'Dore' as a nickname? It wouldn't surprise Jack at all if some of his issues started there). At least some of the men were still alive … maybe even most of them.

"It worked, didn't it?" Jack rasped out when he was sure he could speak without losing what little he'd eaten that day. Dammit, that _hurt_. And okay, he was being obnoxious, but she put a little more power behind that kick than was absolutely necessary. Steve, as Jack hoped, played his part to perfection. He was angry with both Jack for needling the girl and with the girl for her reaction, and held Jack protectively against his chest (a very nice chest it was, too. What? Just because Steve wasn't even remotely interested, didn't mean that Jack couldn't appreciate his … attributes). Jack found it necessary to change his plan when he realized he wasn't alone in the trailer … which was pretty much immediately. Not that this was necessarily a bad thing … it meant Jack would have help in distracting Paige and his little band while the team rescued the prisoners. Yeah, he was in pain, but his plan was working with just a little adjustment. Let Paige and his little group think they were in control … that was a good way to make mistakes, as Jack well knew. No reason he shouldn't use that lesson against these kids.

Steve didn't answer, not at first … he was busy looking around, trying to get a feel for where they should go. Jack didn't think it mattered, when all was said and done. Neither of them had any real familiarity with this area and had no idea whom they could trust. In some respects, Dore Paige and his little band reminded Jack of the cannibals of the Brecon Beacons. For all that Jack and Steve knew, there could be others involved with this. At last, however, the time-displaced soldier muttered, "If you could call it that."

"It _worked_," Jack repeated, his voice a little stronger. Ahh, the wonders of fifty-first century healing. Steve glanced at him and Jack smirked a little, telling him, "She has the keys … and now, she has the tracker. She goes to wherever they're holding the … to wherever the prisoners are, and my team sets them free. Meanwhile, we lead Dore a merry chase, because **of course**, we aren't working with anyone. It _worked_, Steve." He allowed his scorn to permeate 'of course,' before stressing the last three words … in the last few hours before they reached Colorado (and really, it was _so_ worth his current pain, just to see the look of shock on Dore Paige's face when he realized they knew they were in Colorado, to say nothing of his muttered, '_they always figure that out_!'), Jack quickly learned that Steve preferred being called by his name, rather than 'Cap.' Jack opted not to question him about it, or even tease him … it was none of his business, and Steve earned the right to be called what he wanted to be called.

The young man sighed, before nodding in acknowledgment, asking, "Just … give me a little warning next time, will you? Okay, I get that you couldn't warn me this time, because you needed my honest reaction, but I can act on occasion." Jack nodded his agreement … he'd seen the USO tapes of the Captain America tour. But he also wanted to use the Captain America mystique to their advantage, and that was exactly what he'd done. Steve continued, sounding more than a little curious, "Just out of curiosity, how _did_ you know about the rivalry between Oklahoma and Arkansas?"

Jack laughed, the sound a bit strained even to his own ears, but replied, "I've lived in Oklahoma for nearly a year, Steve … one of the junior members of my team, Lucas Tregarth, has a friend who lives in Arkansas and I listen to the way they hassle each other." Actually, he read it, in the emails that Lucas sometimes read aloud. Steve muttered something under his breath that Jack pretended not to hear, and the immortal continued, "C'mon. We have some wannabes we need to lead on a merry chase around the park." Steve smiled at that and the two men made their way from the old inn which was now Paige's headquarters. Jack just hoped the rest of the team wasn't far behind them.

He wasn't worried about himself, or about Steve … Jack always revived and Steve was hard to kill, as he'd proven when he sacrificed himself to save millions during the war. But the men who were already captured … oh, they _were_ tough. As tough as they came, but they were neither immortal … nor were they serum-enhanced super-soldiers. They were human beings, ordinary human beings who were capable of extraordinary things … but still only human beings. And their time was finite. Something Carlyon understood as well. He just hoped it would be enough.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Arkansas-Colorado border

"All right, everyone, I need a report! Jack has made contact with the kidnappers … and has planted the tracking device on the foolish girl who carries the keys. Priscilla, I need you to relay that to the other coaches, especially to Dr. Harper. I know that he's been monitoring Jack, but I need more information other than he deliberately aggravated that child so he could plant the device on her. I know that already, I saw it for myself. I need more information," Carlyon Tregarth told those aboard his coach. His youngest daughter was nodding in agreement or acknowledgment of something her mother said, fingers flying across the keyboard. Meanwhile, Esther sat across from Natalie, her expression best described as 'grim.' Well, well, he had his first volunteer. This was Esther's first real field mission, and Carlyon was curious to see how his granddaughter would do. He nodded to her, and an emotion he couldn't identify flickered across her face. However, after a moment, a neutral mask settled over her face … and in some ways, that worried Carlyon far more than her grim expression.

"Right. Some of this, you've already covered, but I'll repeat it. Is everyone tuned in, Priscilla?" Esther asked. Carlyon glanced at his oldest daughter, noticing the barely-concealed wince. _Don't push it, Cilla_, he thought, _she's still getting used to the idea that you're her mother. She may never call you 'mom,' and you must accept that_. However, his daughter merely nodded and Esther went on, "Jack's signal has been largely stationery during the last several minutes, and that corresponds to what I've been seeing from the lenses. They have stopped … or rather, the truck has … and I'm still triangulating where exactly they've stopped. He's also planted the tracker on a girl who carries the keys. I'm sure Owen will chime in with information on his physical condition." For the first time since she started speaking, Esther's face tightened as she added, "But between the beating earlier and what that bitch did, I don't imagine he's feeling particularly well."

"One thing you'll come to learn about Jack, my dear girl … he heals quite quickly. But that doesn't erase the memory of seeing your … well, your lover being harmed," Carlyon murmured. He knew that while she was monitoring the tracker, Esther was also viewing the situation through the lenses … and he heard her growl, '_that bitch is __**mine**_' when Paige's sole female friend took offense at a comment Jack made. Which was far from the most unpleasant thing Jack ever said to anyone … it was actually quite mild, compared to what Lucas said at the time, but Carlyon knew her kind. They didn't take criticism well … particularly not when they'd been gloating only a few minutes before.

On the other hand, it was amusing to see Lucas stare at his cousin in a mixture of awe and horror. Really, Lucas should know better by now. It was always the quiet ones you had to be wary of. From the speaker in front of Esther, Owen said, "Jack's fine, Esther. Probably in pain right now, but he's fine … and he'll stay that way. I can't say the same about the captives. Move in too soon, and we run the risk of spooking these pillocks. Move too late, and the soldiers may die from their injuries or malnourishment or dehydration. So, what we need to do is figure out where they would be stashing the captives. We know where the main house is, but that doesn't mean they're being kept there."

Carlyon mentally thanked the doctor for bringing them back on track. His oldest granddaughter was showing signs of being just as tenacious as her mother and elder aunt. That could be a good thing, but not right now. Sophia murmured, taking up position beside Esther (whether to reassure or to restrain was anyone's guess), "We have two possibilities. First, we could send in a few people to reconnoiter. The problem with that is, from what I could gather from Jack's conversation with Mr. Paige, very few people have come here since the Miracle. I don't think the '_we got lost hiking_' excuse would pass muster. The other possibility is …" Sophia never had the chance to finish her sentence. Lucas inhaled sharply and all eyes turned to him.

"We are _so_ **stupid** … I can't believe we didn't think of this sooner! Owen, didn't you tell me that one of the things saved from the original Hub … I don't remember what you called it, but it looks a bit like a hair dryer. You know the one I mean … Adriane stuck it in Esther's duffel bag while she wasn't looking, and you convinced Esther to leave it because it might come in handy?" Lucas blurted out excitedly. There was a moment of silence as both Owen and Carlyon recalibrated their brains … and Owen remembered at more or less the same moment that Carlyon did. And Esther, Carlyon noticed, looked no more impressed than she did when it happened.

"Bollocks … you're right! Bloody hell, what did Jack call it? Doesn't really matter. The point is … Carlyon, this thing can tell us exactly where the captives are being held, from a distance. I mean, we couldn't do it here, but within a mile or so. We would need a team of at least two people … one to monitor the tracking device and one to use the … we'll call it an infrared for the moment," Owen suggested. He was in one of the medical coaches, but Carlyon could just about see his eyes shining with relief and joy.

"I can use the infrared thingy … hush, Jason, I don't see you coming up with the name. Jack showed me how to use it in a training exercise. Unfortunately, one of the buildings we used it on was the stables where Mom and CIA were … reconnecting, after Mom returned from Scotland. That was something I could have done without seeing," Lucas added with a shudder. There was an audible gulp from Rex and a squeak from Octavia. A small smile appeared on Esther's face, and Lucas continued, "The only question is who should go."

"That's easy. At least one of the medical personnel needs to go," Owen observed. Carlyon raised an eyebrow, even though the younger man couldn't see him, and Owen continued (or rather, muttered), "Right, and how creepy is it that I can see Carlyon arching his eyebrows, even though we're in two separate coaches?" That drew laughter and a few smiles. Owen continued after a moment, "Seriously, though … it would be smarter."

"I disagree, Owen," Jason said quietly, drawing the attention of everyone in that coach to him. He flushed a bit, but forged ahead, "I think the medical personnel should be in the second wave. Or maybe the third. The first will be reconnaissance … the second will take out whoever's inside and not chasing after Jack and Captain Rogers, while the third will contain the medical personnel." Carlyon pondered his grandson's words for a moment, while his wife did a headcount. There were ten of them in the coaches. They could make this work, if he paired up people properly. Sophia gave a very small inclination of her head.

"All right, then. Jason's quite correct … so, he'll be part of the second wave. The first wave, the surveillance team will go in and locate the captives. They do not engage … there will be no engaging until the second wave arrives. At which point … the gloves are allowed to come off," Carlyon said, and looked directly at his oldest granddaughter. For the first time, a real smile crossed Esther's face. Carlyon went on, "So, here's the line-up: Sophia and Esther will make up the surveillance team. This is your first real field mission with us, Esther, and I want you paired with a more experienced individual. I would put you with Rex, but I need him for the second wave. Rex, you'll be paired with Jason. Owen and Lucas will be the third wave. Octavia, I want you staying with the coach … have things prepared for any casualties we have. And make sure you have all weapons loaded and within reach."

"Where do you want us, Dad?" Priscilla asked quietly as she leaned against the table where Natalie and Ailsa were sitting. It went without saying that she meant herself and her youngest sister, because Ailsa wouldn't be going into the field for another fifteen years or so, if then. Carlyon didn't speak for a long time, looking at his book-end daughters. To her credit, despite her slight fidgeting, Natalie didn't press him for an answer. And Ailsa … Ailsa continued to draw and color, looking up every once in a while.

"You two have a completely different assignment. Lucas, did you and Owen remember to load up the ATV's?" Carlyon asked and his younger grandson nodded, looking a bit confused. He wouldn't stay confused for long, as Carlyon went on, "Right then. Priscilla … Natalie … I want the two of you to take two of the ATV's and follow the main force. Stay back … take your camping gear, just in case. And Natalie, I want you to take your rifle. Priscilla, you're in charge of communication. When the main force catches up with Steve and Jack, you radio us."

It took Sophia a moment to understand what he was planning to do, and then she smiled a rather evil smile. He smiled back. Priscilla swallowed hard, but forced a smile of her own, asking, "Well, then, little sister … are you ready for this?" From Natalie's expression, he could tell that she was anything but … even so, she squared her shoulders and nodded determinedly. Priscilla turned back to him, saying, "Not so sure this was your best plan ever, Dad, but we'll see what we can do. I'm guessing that Aili will be staying with you?" Carlyon nodded, winking at his pint-sized granddaughter. She giggled a little, leaning into her mother. Natalie kissed the top of her head, but even though her face was turned away from him, her trepidation about her part in this mission showed in every line of her body.

"It'll be fine … you'll be fine. Just listen to what Priscilla tells you, Nat, and Priscilla, if Natalie's instincts start screaming at her, listen to what she has to say. That's the curious thing about Torchwood and about UNIT … ordinary people find that they are capable of extraordinary things. Esther has learned that … and you have a little more experience with the extraordinary than she did when she first met Jack. You'll be _fine_, Natalie," Sophia told her daughters, being sure to emphasize the last sentence. Natalie nodded, still looking anxious, but willing to trust her mother. Yes. Yes, his wife had a point about ordinary people doing extraordinary things. But that wasn't limited to Torchwood. Not by a long shot.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

London, England

"Mum … what does 'rampart' mean?"

Alicia Yates rolled her eyes, not even bothering to turn away from the stove as she replied, "In the first place, look it up … what does the dictionary say? And in the second, where did you even hear that particular word?" A quick glance over her shoulder told her that her son was carefully cradling his tablet in his hand. His tablet, not a book. Ah well. He'd left behind spelling words years earlier, and his taste in reading tended toward comic books (or rather, 'graphic novels'). Not that there was anything wrong with that … she still picked up her own old comic books on occasion, but Drew still wasn't a voracious reader, not like his father and grandfather were.

There was silence from Drew as he went to the dictionary obediently (would wonders never cease), and Alicia returned her attention to dinner. She read the recipe again … so far so good … and it did smell heavenly. If this tasted nearly as good as it smelled, she'd have to remember to thank Martha for the recipe. According to Martha, there'd been a year which no one but a few remembered … including Martha herself and most of her family. The new mum wouldn't give any details, just said that she learned a great deal during that Year. When Alicia broached the subject with her father, he admitted that nothing would surprise him … Martha Jones-Smith was a Companion of the Doctor, and as was said of Anakin Skywalker in the _Star Wars_ prequels, the Doctor had a habit of making the impossible look merely difficult. Alicia raised her eyebrows at that, asking if he was really comparing a being whom he respected (the Doctor) with a fictional character whom he despised (Anakin). Her dad merely stammered before glowering at her and saying, '_you know what I mean, young lady_!' That she did … but it was still fun teasing him.

Alicia had almost forgotten what her son was doing, until he replied, "Got an e-mail from my friend in the States, telling me about a really old show that she was watching with her mum and dad, and the name of the hospital in the show was 'Rampart.' I thought it was a funny name for a hospital." Old show? Alicia mentally shook her head. She'd worry about that later. Drew continued, reading from the dictionary, "Says here that it's a tall, thick wall, usually stone or dirt, which is built around a castle or town or something to protect it from attacks. Mmm … the rest of it says that it can be a protective barrier … a bulwark? A broad embankment … whatever, I have what I need. So, a rampart is a wall that shields someplace. Heh … you know, shield, like Captain America?" Alicia rolled her eyes again. Not surprisingly, the Battle of New York earlier in the year fired her son's imagination and he talked her father into giving him the old Captain America comics he had in his possession. Alicia asked why he had Captain America comics, rather than Captain Britain comics, and he just shrugged. That meant she might eventually get that story … or she might not. It all depended on what her father was willing to share with her … and if it was classified.

She should have expected the next question to come out of her son's mouth, as Drew observed, "So another word for a rampart is a bulwark, but what's a bulwark?" If Alicia hadn't been making dinner, she would have face-palmed. As it was, she directed a glower over her shoulder at her fifteen year old. Drew actually blushed and squeaked out, "Right. Look it up." Alicia shook her head, returning her attention to the recipe. Maybe one of these days, he'd think. That was what Dad always told her … '_you weren't so different when you were fifteen and sixteen, luv. He'll grow out of it_.' Oh, she hoped so!

There were another few moments of blessed silence, while Drew found the entry in the dictionary. Alicia murmured to herself, familiarizing herself with the last few steps of the recipe. Martha was right. This was a very easy recipe to follow. She was distracted when her son murmured, sounding a bit disappointed, "Oh. It's more or less the same thing." Well, yes … didn't he just say that 'rampart' was another word for 'bulwark' a few minutes earlier? On the other hand, she acknowledged, she was only hearing what he was reading. Drew continued after a moment, "Oh. This is interesting. So, it can be part of a ship … or, a support structure. Oh. That does make a difference."

"And that's why I tell you to look things up," Alicia admonished as she stepped away from the stove. Her son gave her a sheepish grin, and she continued, "You have about thirty minutes before dinner, so take Avenger out before you wash your hands." At the sound of her name, their Pyrenean puppy lifted her head and her tail began thumping against the floor. Avenger. They'd named a female puppy Avenger. Alicia shook her head fondly as the teenager and the (still) growing puppy raced out of the house. There were times when Avenger was better-behaved than Drew and she ate just about as much.

And, of course, Drew left out the dictionary, rather than putting it away. Alicia gave the stove one last glance, before walking over to the dinner table where the dictionary was laid out. Old show, Rampart was the name of the hospital … oh. Oh, how silly of her! She smiled to herself. He could have only been talking about _Emergency!_ She'd never watched the show herself, but her mother had several of Julie London's records and the young Alicia grew up listening to those records. Her mother was so impressed that she was an actress and a singer, even though she'd never watched the show she was on. Funny. She hadn't thought of those in years. Funny, what could bring memories to the fore.

As she picked up the dictionary, she glanced down at the words Drew was looking up … or rather, the most recent word. Bulwark. Support. Support, like the network she was trying to create for the next time someone or something took over the world. Oh. _Oh_. Alicia gently placed the dictionary on the table once more, sitting down at the same time. Kate told her on more than one occasion that she would know the name of the network when she heard it. She might not say the word or phrase herself, but she would know it. Alicia whispered, tasting the words on her tongue, "Bulwark. The Bulwark Network. No. No, just Bulwark."

She closed the dictionary, much more reverently than she originally intended. Was she ready to tell anyone about this? Martha or Kate, or even her father? No. No, she needed a little more time. This was different from anything else she ever did before, and she wanted to be sure. This was … she didn't want to say, '_the most important thing she'd ever done_,' because she'd already done that … she raised her son. But this was … different. She wanted to be ready, because when she told someone else the name, it wouldn't entirely be hers any more. Maybe it was silly, but … she wasn't ready to share this with anyone. Not even with her father, not even with Kate. Maybe later. Maybe after dinner, maybe … Her thoughts were cut off when the door seemed to implode off its hinges and both Drew and Avenger raced inside, Drew yelling, "When do we eat, I'm hungry!"

Maybe she'd need to call someone to fix the door … or maybe she should make Drew clean up after himself? A quick check of the door informed her that the first possibility wouldn't be necessary (not this time, at least) … however, the second one would. Not that she was particularly surprised by this. Again, she rolled her eyes (second nature when it came to dealing with a teenager of either sex) and called up the stairs, "Andrew! Get back down here and clean up after yourself!" Alicia bit back a smile when he actually whined that he'd just washed his hands, sounding more like a five year old than a fifteen year old, but told him, "You can wash them again, you have another fifteen minutes before dinner is ready. Do it."

She retreated into the kitchen, ignoring the stomping feet and the muttering now coming from the teenager. As she reached the stove, Alicia felt a cold wet nose and soft fur rubbing along her ankle. She looked down to see Avenger, giving her the puppy dog eyes. At least she had an excuse … she actually was a puppy. Alicia laughed and reached down to scratch behind the dog's ears, saying softly, "It's alright, baby, I'm not mad at you. I'm not even mad at him, just irritated. C'mon then, girl, let's get your food poured. No, this isn't for you, silly … that's people food, and I don't want you to have it just yet." She wasn't sure if it would be healthy for a dog, much less a growing puppy, and needed more time to do research.

Avenger followed her happily over to her bowl. Much to Alicia's amusement, the pup continuously poked her snout into the bowl as the mother poured, but didn't start eating until she pulled back and closed the bag. _She can be taught_, Alicia thought, musing on a mishap that occurred shortly after they brought Avenger home. A pity that the same couldn't be said about particular humans, but that was their problem. She couldn't do anything about the Families. If they came back, they came back … but Alicia would do what was within her power. She scratched between Avenger's ears once more as the pup began to eat hungrily, and rose to her feet, returning to the sink to wash her own hands.

She murmured again, "Bulwark." It wasn't glamorous or chic or mysterious or exotic, but it didn't need to be. It said exactly what it was … a perfectly ordinary word that described perfectly ordinary people doing perfectly ordinary things; possibly under extraordinary circumstances. Alicia smiled to herself as Drew once more raced upstairs to wash his hands. She had the name of her network. And it was good. It was more than good … it was _perfect_.

TBC

Additional Notes: I actually had planned for a conversation between Ianto and Rassilon in this chapter, but neither of them were being especially cooperative, something I should be used to by now. That'll likely happen in the next chapter, which should see the entrance of the Avengers. As Alicia says, the old show that Drew and his American friend were discussing was _Emergency_!, a show which aired from 1972 to 1979. It debuted when I was eighteen months old, and my parents have told me that Randolph Mantooth, who played Paramedic Johnny Gage was my first crush. I would toddle up to the TV when he was on, and pat the screen. It's been airing on retro channels recently and rekindled my love for the show.


End file.
